Extraordinary
by Teteru
Summary: 12 orang, yang tanpa mereka sadari, nasib membawa mereka untuk ikut andil dalam keberlangsungan hal sakral bernama kehidupan. Just a lame story, about them and their powers. EXO member / Fantasy / Brothership
1. Prolog

—**Pusat Kota, 06.00**

Minseok menatap pohon oak yang berdiri kokoh di pusat kota, tepat berada dihadapan Xoxo Cafe —cafe yang dirintisnya bersama Jongdae, hoobaenya. Angin pagi itu begitu menyegarkan. Daun-daun pohon oak pun seakan mengikuti irama angin pada pagi yang sejuk tersebut. Membuat pemuda dengan pipi _chubby _yang menatapnya sedari tadi tersenyum hangat. Pohon oak tersebut hanya ada satu dan terletak tepat ditengah pusat kota. Beruntung sekali dirinya bisa mendirikan cafe tepat dihadapan pohon tersebut.

Sebuah pembatas dari marmer mengelilingi pohon tersebut, memberikan kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang ingin berteduh di bawahnya. Tidak jarang Minseok juga menemukan pemuda-pemuda yang mengamen di bawah lindungan pohon tersebut. Sungguh meneduhkan.

Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar yang diakhiri dengan helaan pelan. Senyum Minseok masih mengembang. Tangannya bergerak memegang papan nama yang tertulis di depan pohon tersebut. _Tree of Life_, itulah nama yang diberikan penduduk sekitar terhadap pohon tersebut. Entah apa maknanya, Minseok pun kurang yakin. Pohon itu sudah berdiri di sana dari ratusan tahun yang lalu, jika mengingat kata dari para sesepuh. Dia masih mencoba mencari maknanya ketika tiba-tiba ada rasa dingin yang menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Ia menengadah, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat butiran salju turun dari langit.

_Salju di tengah musim semi? _Minseok tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas semuanya hingga suara lengkingan khas dari hoobaenya terdengar memanggil namanya.

"_Hyung_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukannya membantu beres-beres Cafe tapi malah melamun di sini." Cerocos Jongdae dengan wajah mengkerut kesal.

Minseok menatapnya dengan paras bingung. "Jongdae-ah, salju..." Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan butiran salju di telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menengadah.

"Eh?" Jongdae ikut menengadahkan tangannya dan menatap ke atas.

Memang benar, hujan salju. Butiran salju itu masih turun namun perlahan berhenti. Anehnya salju tersebut hanya turun di daerah mereka berdiri.

"Mungkin hanya sisa salju musim dingin kemarin, _Hyung_." Ujar Jongdae yang sebenarnya masih merasa kebingungan. Tapi entah kenapa ia seperti terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. "Sepertinya semenjak bersamamu, aku jadi sering mengalami hujan salju salah bulan, _Hyung_." Lanjut Jongdae yang membuat Minseok berkedip berkali-kali untuk mencerna perkataan _hoobae_nya tersebut. Berikutnya suara tawa Minseok langsung terdengar.

"Kau ini bicara apa, ada-ada saja." Minseok masih tertawa namun dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Jongdae. Masalahnya bukan hanya Jongdae yang mengakatakan itu, tapi orang tuanya juga.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Yang terpenting sekarang, ayo bantu aku di Cafe!" Jongdae langsung menarik tangan Minseok dan menyeretnya ke arah Cafe mereka.

Minseok berhenti tertawa seketika. Matanya kembali mengerjap dan sebuah pikiran langsung terlintas dibenaknya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mematikan lampu lagi?" Gelagar tawa Minseok langsung terdengar.

"_Aish Hyung, _jangan tertawa!" Jongdae langsung mengkerut kesal ketika Minseok tak kunjung berhenti tertawa. "Kau kan tahu sendiri, saklar lampu seperti tidak pernah mau menurut padaku. Padahal sudah _off_, tapi masih saja menyala." Gerutunya masih tetap menyeret paksa Minseok untuk masih ke dalam Cafe mereka.

Jongdae maupun Minseok sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa papan nama pohon oak yang yang dipandangi oleh Minseok tadi telah membeku. Tidak seluruhnya, hanya bagian sudut papan yang tadi dipegang oleh Minseok.

—**Rumah Sakit, 08.00**

Luhan menjinjing sebuah tas yang diyakini berisi pakaian. Ia berjalan ke arah taman rumah sakit dan menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya terduduk di bangku taman —sesuai dengan dugaannya. Didekapan pemuda tersebut sudah terdapat gitar akustik berwarna coklat. Gitar yang Luhan tahu adalah gitar kesayangan adiknya tersebut. Bukan adik dalam artian sebenarnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan darah. Hanya selalu bersama dan terbiasa bersama, hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di korea dan Yixing —nama pemuda tersebut— ikut bersamanya melanjutkan sekolah di korea.

Senyum Luhan langsung mengembang ketika melihat Yixing tersenyum sambil mulai memetik gitarnya. Dihadapan Yixing sudah duduk beberapa anak yang merupakan pasien rumah sakit ini dan mengklaim diri mereka sebagai fans Yixing. Alunan musik mulai terdengar disambut dengan suara merdu yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Lagu baru lagi?" Gumam Luhan ketika mendengar nada yang disenandungkan adiknya tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Senyum Luhan semakin merekah. "Anak itu..."

Petikan gitar masih terdengar. Harmonisasi itu masih melantun ketika tiba-tiba Luhan melihat sebuah pot tanaman terjatuh dari lantai atas tepat di atas Yixing. Mata Luhan membulat dan dengan reflek pikirannya berharap pot tanaman itu menjauh dari kepala adiknya. Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya. Tidak berani melihat kelanjutan dari apa yang ia lihat. Bunyi keras pecahan pot terdengar bersamaan dengan berhentinya harmonisasi yang dibuat Yixing. Mendadak semua hening. Tak ada suara petikan gitar, tak ada suara dari Yixing. Untuk beberapa saat sepi hingga akhirnya gendang telinga Luhan menangkap suara tangis anak kecil —mungkin dari salah satu anak yang menyaksikan pertunjukan Yixing tadi. Sungguh, Luhan benar-benar takut membuka matanya sekarang.

"Lu-_ge_! Bisakah kau membantuku?!" Teriak seseorang yang Luhan kenal adalah suara Yixing. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya dan menemukan bahwa Yixing sudah bersimpuh di tanah tapi dia baik-baik saja. Tatapannya kini beralih pada seorang anak dalam pelukan Yixing. Kepala anak tersebut terluka, dan bisa dilihat oleh Luhan ada pecahan pot di sekitar anak itu.

"Lu-_ge_!" Teriak Yixing lagi membuat Luhan tersadar. Ini tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas tadi dirinya melihat pot itu tepat mengarah kepada adiknya. "Kita harus membawa anak ini ke UGD." Ucap Yixing panik. Dirinya kini telah membawa anak itu dalam pangkuannya. Darah terlihat memenuhi kepala anak tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menemani Yixing berlari ke UGD. Tidak lama kemudian, para suster ikut datang. Membantu Yixing membawa anak tersebut masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Yixing dan Luhan hanya bisa menunggu di luar dengan cemas, setidaknya untuk Yixing, karena terlihat Luhan masih fokus memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan melihat kedua telapak tangannya dengan serius, tapi sesaat kemudian ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan semua pemikiran yang ia pikir konyol.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _ge?_" Tanya Yixing khawatir melihat kelakuan aneh Luhan.

Luhan segera melihat Yixing lalu tersenyum kikuk. Ia segera mengangguk, "aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Yixing yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dokter ke luar ruangan, membuat Luhan dan Yixing segera berdiri.

"Maaf... anak tadi..." Dokter terlihat ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, dok?" Tanya Yixing khawatir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Dokter itu balik tanya dengan wajah bingung.

Yixing yang menangkap wajah bingung dokter malah ikut kebingungan. "Dia tadi tertimpa pot tanaman, dok." Ucap Yixing. "Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dokter itu mengangguk ragu tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Dia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada luka sedikitpun."

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari Yixing dan Luhan. "Syukurlah." Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari makna dari 'tidak ada luka sedikitpun' yang dilontarkan sang dokter.

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum namun dengan wajah bingung. "Tidak ada luka sedikitpun, tapi kenapa bisa berdarah sebanyak itu? Dia sungguh baik-baik saja." Gumamnya yang tidak mampu terdengar jelas oleh Yixing maupun Luhan.

"_Ne?_" Luhan mencoba memperjelas ucapan dokter yang di dengarnya tadi. Namun dokter tersebut langsung menggeleng

"Dia salah satu pasien di sini, biar aku yang menghubungi keluarganya."

Yixing dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit dokter. Terima kasih." Yixing dan Luhan membungkuk hormat yang di balas oleh dokter tersebut.

Dengan wajah bingung dokter tersebut menatap punggung Luhan dan Yixing yang mulai menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu sebelum pulang. Bajumu penuh darah."

"Tapi kita kembali ke taman terlebih dahulu, gitarku tertinggal _ge._"

Dokter masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda tersebut hingga akhirnya ia tak melihatnya lagi ketika mereka berbelok di lorong selanjutnya. Dokter itu semakin mengernyit bingung. "Benar, darahnya sebanyak itu. Harusnya lukanya parah... tapi anak itu sungguh baik-baik saja. Lalu darah itu berasal dari mana?" Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mendengus frustasi. "Ini sungguh aneh..."

—**Pasar, 08.00**

Zitao, pemuda dengan mata pandanya masih berkeliling di sekitar pasar. Ia mencari kakak tanpa hubungan darah dengannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang ketika ia tengah asik berbelanja bahan makanan tadi. Gerutuan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya. Mukanya terlihat begitu kesal. "Padahal yang dihukum kita berdua, kenapa malah aku sendiri yang berbelanja." Keluhnya tapi tetap saja matanya mencari Yifan —kakaknya diantara kerumunan orang di pasar. Sebetulnya tadi ia sangat percaya diri bisa menemukan keberadaan kakaknya di pasar mengingat tinggi pemuda bernama Yifan itu setinggi tiang listrik. Tapi ternyata mencari dikerumunan orang dan tempat seperti ini membuatnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah..." Ucap Zitao putus asa yang kini lebih memilih keluar dari daerah pasar. Berhubung ia tidak membawa _handphone_, mungkin ia akan pulang lebih dahulu dan menghubungi kakaknya di asrama nanti. Yah, mungkin itu lebih baik. Karena mencarinya berkeliling pasar pun dirasa sia-sia. "Seharusnya aku tidak lupa bawa _handphone_." Ujarnya masih dengan gerutuan.

Langkah panjang Zitao membuat namja tersebut dengan cepat meninggalkan pasar. Ia masih terus berjalan dengan tenang sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Ini baru tahun pertamanya di Korea, dan rasanya ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan melihat negara ginseng ini, meski terkadang ia masih merindukan kampung halamannya, Cina. Zitao kembali bermuka masam ketika mengingat siapa yang telah mengajaknya ke sini dan tidak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkannya di pasar sendirian. "Awas saja, ku bunuh kau Wu Yifan." Gumamnya dengan amarah yang meluap. Tapi sesaat kemudian matanya malah melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia melihat seseorang sedang bergantung pada dahan pohon yang tinggi dengan sebelah tangan, sementara satu tangannya lagi memegang seekor binatang. Zitao tidak yakin binatang apa itu, jaraknya dengan objek yang ia lihat terbilang cukup jauh. Tapi Zitao yakin bahwa orang yang menggantung di pohon tersebut adalah Wu Yifan, orang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Apa yang orang itu lakukan di sana?" Ketus Zitao. Beberapa orang terlihat berkerumun di bawah pohon. Mungkin mereka cemas dengan yang pemuda itu lakukan di atas pohon sana dan Zitao sama sekali tidak peduli. "Kurang kerjaan." Ketus Zitao dengan pikiran tidak mau tau. Dirinya hendak berbalik menghindar untuk melewati objek yang tengah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara jerit ketakutan. "Sial!" Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Zitao berbalik, berlari dan membanting belanjaannya di segala arah. Pikirannya kini berpusat pada Yifan yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh. Dalam hati, Zitao terus merapalkan semoga semuanya sempat. Dia merutuki kebodohannya tadi yang malah memilih meninggalkan kakaknya, dan sekarang ia sungguh menyesal. Semoga benar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sayangnya, dahan yang menjadi pegangan Yifan patah dan dengan cepat ia terjatuh. Zitao masih belum menyerah. Ia semakin berlari, berharap masih sempat menangkap tubuh Yifan yang jatuh. Dan kemudian ajaib. Seperti mendapat mukjizat, Zitao sampai di tempat itu sebelum tubuh Yifan jatuh. Namun ia segera menyadari keanehan, Yifan masih mengambang di udara. Zitao melihat kesekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang berkerumun itu tampak diam. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Zitao kembali menengadah menatap Yifan. Sorotnya penuh dengan kebingungan. Tangannya yang sudah siap menangkap tubuh Yifan pun masih dalam posisi itu. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bobot berat menimpa lengannya dan ternyata Yifan yang terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya bersama seekor binatang yang sekarang Zitao tahu itu adalah kucing kecil. Zitao baru tersadar kembali ketika Yifan memamerkan cengiran khas nya.

"Oh, _thanks..._ sekarang kau bisa menurunkan aku." Ucap Yifan masih dengan gaya khasnya.

Zitao mengerut sejenak yang kemudian berakhir dengan melepaskan tangannya secara sekaligus. Hal tersebut tentunya mengakibatkan Yifan langsung terjatuh ke tanah diikuti dengan suara erangan kesakitannya.

"Ya! Aku memang memintamu menurunkanku, tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini!" Teriak Yifan kesal.

Zitao tidak terlalu peduli dengan Yifan saat ini. Ia masih menatap sekitarnya yang telah kembali normal. Ini aneh, tadi dia melihat semuanya terdiam, kan? Bahkan rasanya angin pun berhenti berhembus. Ah, ia pasti sudah gila.

"Ya, Tao! Kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan menepuk pundak Zitao khawatir.

Zitao langsung melihat ke arah Yifan masih dengan raut bingung pada awalnya tapi kemudian langsung berubah sangar dalam seketika. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa di atas sana?!" Teriak Zitao tiba-tiba yang di balas dengan cengiran oleh Yifan.

"Aku hanya menyelematkannya." Yifan menunjukkan seekor kucing kecil dalam pangkuannya.

"Yang benar saja, bagaimana caramu menyelamatkannya? Kau terbang ke atas sana?" Tanya Zitao bingung yang langsung membuat Yifan pun berpikir. Benar juga, pohon dengan dahan di puncak sana, bagaimana bisa ia menaikinya? Dan jujur saja, tadi ia memang langsung melompat. Apa benar ia terbang? "Ya, Wu Yifan!"

"Aku hanya melompat dan tiba-tiba saja sampai di dahan itu." Jawab Yifan jujur. Ia tadi memang langsung melompat. Mungkin kucing itu bisa sampai di sana melalui genting rumah, tapi ia tidak mungkin punya banyak waktu melalui jalur itu, kan?

"Dasar gila!" Dengus Zitao sebal yang kemudian berbalik pergi. Ia baru ingat tadi ia membuang belanjaannya. Yifan yang melihat itu segera mengejar Zitao dengan bungkukan permohonan maaf kepada kerumunan orang yang masih jelas terlihat khawatir padanya.

"Ya, Tao! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana lagi _gege _pikir. Aku mau pulang!" Ketus Zitao dengan suara serak.

Yifan menyadari adiknya mulai akan menangis. Namun senyumnya malah mengembang. Zitaonya yang cengeng pasti akan menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan langkah ringan ia mengejar Zitao yang jauh di depannya.

"Hei, tunggu! Maafkan aku..." Yifan menggapai adiknya dan merangkul pundaknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Zitao mencoba menghindar namun karena dirinya yang sedang berada di titik lemahnya tidak bisa melawan tenaga kakaknya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Dasar bodoh."

Celotehan itu masih dapat didengar dan dalam sekejap mereka melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terbang? Menghentikan waktu? Jika mereka memingkirkannya lagi, mereka benar-benar merasa sudah tidak waras.

—**Xoxo Cafe, 10.00**

Kyungsoo menatap makanan dibalik etalase cafe dengan pandangan penuh harap. Perutnya yang semakin meronta membuatnya tak bisa untuk menahan diri lagi. Matanya mulai mengedar mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya dalam hal ini. Helaan nafas lega keluar tatkala ia menemukan orang yang dicari —Junmyun yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lama sekali hyung." Komentar Kyungsoo singkat, sementara Junmyun —pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Maaf Kyungsoo-ah, tadi aku tersiram air." Junmyun memperlihatkan sebagian pakaiannya yang basah. "Aku harus mengelapnya terlebih dahulu."

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit. Ia memang sudah terbiasa melihat kakaknya yang bermasalah dengan air, namun ia tidak pernah bisa memperkirakan kapan kakaknya itu akan mulai bersahabat dengan partikel bening tersebut. Sama sepertinya yang selalu bermasalah dengan tanah yang ia pijak terlalu lama. Ia melihat ke arah kakinya berpijak. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya kala ia melihat tak ada keretakan apapun di tanah yang ia pijak.

"Ada apa?" Interupsi Junmyun yang melihat Kyungsoo terpaku menatap tanah.

Kyungsoo cukup menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Perhatiannya kini kembali ke arah Junmyun. "Hyung, aku ingin ini!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada salah satu kue yang ada dibalik etalase cafe dihadapannya.

Junmyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kalo begitu, ayo kita beli. Aku juga sedang kelaparan." Ucap Junmyun yang kemudian merangkul adiknya. Berjalan beriringan memasuki kafe tersebut.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi dengan perlahan retak. Seakan telah ditindih oleh beban ribuan kilogram. Sayangnya atau mungkin untungnya, hal tersebut luput dari pengetahuan Kyungsoo maupun Junmyun.

—**Pusat Kota, 10.00**

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi itu menatap papan nama pohon oak di dahadapannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat papan yang di dalamnya bertuliskan _Tree of Life _itu terdapat sesuatu yang ganjil. Sudut kanan papan nama yang berbahankan kayu itu terlihat membeku, terselimuti oleh es. Dengan penuh penasaran tangannya bergerak menyentuh sudut tersebut. Seketika itu juga es yang menyelimuti sudut papan meleleh dan berubah menjadi air. Pemuda tersebut cukup terperanjat. Dengan segera ia menarik tangannya bingung. Menatap telapak tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menyentuh sudut papan tadi. Tidak ada apa-apa di telapak tangannya, tapi bagaimana bisa es tersebut tiba-tiba mencair. Dirinya tergerak untuk kembali melihat sudut papan tadi. Namun matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Sekarang di sudut papan tersebut malah terdapat tanda-tanda kehitaman, warna khas ketika kayu terbakar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya dengan wajah yang tidak percaya. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada sudut papan tadi. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pikirannya malah mengira ada trik sulap tadi.

Pemuda itu masih asyik berpikir ketika tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyinarinya. Dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya.

"Ugh... silau sekali." Ucap pemuda lainnya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pemuda tinggi itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya pemuda tersebut pada Chanyeol —pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan papan nama pohon oak di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, mengingat Chanyeol pernah operasi mata dan dia masih sedikit sensitif dengan cahaya. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang masih menutup mata lalu mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyunie." Ucap Chanyeol sambil perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. "Cahaya apa tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil melihat ke langit penasaran.

Pemuda bernama Baekhyun di sampingnya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu, _mood _ku sedang jelek untuk mengingat pelajaran Sains." Ujarnya dengan senyum ceria yang biasa ia tampilkan.

"Benar juga, dirimu kan dapat nilai jelek di mata pelajaran itu."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun hampir saja mengoceh panjang lebar kalau saja Chanyeol tidak segera memotongnya.

"Ayo makan sebelum mengamen, aku lapar." Chanyeol mengambil gitar yang terbungkus sarungnya di samping papan nama pohon itu. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Baekhyun sebelum pemuda dengan tubuh lebih mungil itu melanjutkan protesannya. Ia seakan lupa dengan apa yang membuatnya bingung tadi.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun merenggut bingung dalam tarikan Chanyeol. Ia menatap tangannya yang bebas dari tarikan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, ia tadi seakan melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan itu berasal dari tangannya. Halusinasikah? Ia segera menghentikan kebingungannya dan menampilkan senyum cerianya kembali ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah cafe —Xoxo Cafe.

"Ayo makan!" Sahutnya ceria.

"Eoh, _mood _mu sudah kembali lagi?" Ujar Chanyeol bingung ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan semangat memasuki cafe. Seakan tertular, Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum. Ia memasuki Cafe menyusul Baekhyun. Biarlah ia simpan pertanyaan benaknya tadi, sekarang yang terpenting isi perut sebelum mereka tampil nanti.

—**Halte Bus, 09.00**

Dua orang siswa sekolah menengah atas tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus. Siswa dengan rambut pirang tersenyum ceria sementara siswa dengan rambut hitam menampakkan wajah berdosa.

"Sehunnie, tidakkah sebaiknya kita kembali? Kurasa dapat hukuman lebih baik dari pada bolos seperti ini?" Ujar siswa dengan rambut hitam pada siswa satunya.

Sehun —siswa dengan rambut pirang itu masih tersenyum. "Jongin-ah, kita sudah kesiangan, kita tidak mungkin kembali..." Balas Sehun kepada sahabatnya Jongin —siswa dengan rambut hitam itu menggunakan nada yang sama yang dipakai Jongin ketika berbicara padanya.

"_Aish_! Kita bisa dapat masalah kalau ketahuan membolos." Ujar Jongin, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Nikmati saja..." Sehun masih berjalan dengan santai dan seakan tidak ada beban. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang merasa langkahnya terasa semakin berat.

"Terserah dirimu saja. Aku mau kembali ke sekolah!" Putus Jongin yang akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah kesal. "Ya!"

"Awas!"

Teriakan Sehun terdengar bersamaan teriakan lain dari arah halte. Sehun dan Jongin serempak berbalik melihat ke arah halte bis. Seorang gadis kecil terlihat berlari ke tengah jalan bermaksud mengejar balonnya yang terbang. Sementara dari arah sampingnya muncul Truk besar pengangkut barang.

"Awas!" Jongin dan Sehun ikutan berteriak. Detik berikutnya, Sehun melihat Jongin —sahabatnya telah berada di tengah jalan dengan memeluk gadis itu. Mata Sehun langsung membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan itu. Kembali Sehun berteriak ketika Truk tersebut sudah siap menghantam tubuh Jongin dan gadis kecil dalam pelukannya. Namun bersamaan dengan teriakan Sehun, sebuah angin muncul entah dari mana, melempar tubuh Jongin dan gadis kecil dalam pelukannya ke pinggir jalan.

Keadaan seketika hening. Truk itu berhenti, teriakan pun terhenti. Hanya terlihat Jongin yang bernafas cepat. Mungkin masih _shock _dengan kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Meski ia dan gadis kecil dalam dekapannya terlempar oleh angin yang tiba-tiba menghantam mereka, namun mereka dapat terdampar dengan aman di trotoar jalan.

Sehun segera berlari ke arah Jongin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir yang dilanjutkan pertanyaan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Supir truk tadi sudah keluar dari truknya dan menghampiri mereka. Menanyakan hal yang sama yang ditanyakan oleh Sehun tadi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Sehunie, yang tadi itu apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan bibir bergetar.

Hal yang sama sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan Sehun, tapi melihat kondisi sahabatnya ia mengurungkan niatan tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian baik-baik saja." Ucapnya kemudian dengan senyum yang berusaha ia buat semanis mungkin.

_Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa berada di tengah jalan, Jongin-ah?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extraordinary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story ©Terunobozu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** =End= **

* * *

**A/N. **Prolog selesai. Mungkin cerita basi, tapi saya tertarik untuk mempublisnya. _Enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 1a : The Fate

_Semua gelap. Tidak ada secuil pun cahaya yang tertangkap oleh lensa mata mereka. Bahkan, kedua belas orang yang sekarang tengah melingkar itu tidak menyadari kehadiran masing-masing dari tiap mereka. Semuanya kebingungan dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh retina mereka. Bahkan suara pun sudah tak sanggup keluar. Hanya gelap dan sunyi. Hingga sebuah cahaya kehijauan muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Secara perlahan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi sebatang pohon. Dan kesamaran itu semakin jelas hingga mereka bisa menangkap dengan sangat jelas bahwa yang tengah mereka lingkari adalah sebatang pohon oak yang sudah tidak asing bagi semuanya._

—_Tree of Life_

—_di pusat kota._

_Bersamaan dengan mereka menyadari ada sebatang pohon yang mereka lingkari, mereka mulai menyadari kehadiran dari tiap dua belas orang itu. Hanya saja setiap dari mereka seolah mendapat kabut pada matanya. Setiap dari mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa saja yang berada di sana, bahkan dengan orang yang berdiri tepat di samping mereka. Suara pertanyaan hendak keluar ketika tiba-tiba dari setiap telapak tangan kanan mereka mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau. Secara serempak mereka melihat ke arah telapak tangan mereka. Menengadahkannya, membuat cahaya kehijauan itu dengan bebas melesat ke atas. Kembali, mereka menengadah. Mencari tahu kemana cahaya itu berakhir. Namun kemudian cahaya itu meredup. Ketika mereka kembali melihat ke arah tangan mereka, cahaya kehijauan tersebut secara perlahan meredup dan berubah menjadi sebuah bandul. Entah, mereka tidak menyadari bandul apa itu, yang mereka tahu bandul tersebut berbentuk seperti simbol —dan setiap dari dua belas orang itu mendapat bandul dengan simbol yang berbeda. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk mengutarakan kebingungan mereka, karena kegelapan kembali menelan semuanya. Tidak ada cahaya, hanya tinggal gelap dan hening._

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap Minseok langsung membuka matanya. Dapat dilihatnya cahaya menelusup dibalik tirai jendela kamarnya. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menguceknya lalu langsung terduduk. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya hingga dapat terdengar bunyi samar dari suara tulangnya. Sesaat setelah itu Minseok merenggut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tangan kanannya. Sedari tadi ia merasa tangan kanannya itu memegang sesuatu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kepalan telapak tangan kanannya dan seketika matanya membulat —ia menemukan bandul yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya dan dengan simbol yang sama pula.

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

.

.

.

Angin pagi itu masih terasa dingin menelusup lembut ke kulit Luhan. Namun seperti tidak terasa, pemuda itu masih asyik menatap pohon Oak dihadapannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh papan nama pohon yang dikenal sebagai _Tree of Life_ itu. Ia menerawang ke langit tepat di atasnya. Semua terasa membebaninya, mimpinya, pohon itu, cahaya itu, dan bandul itu. Semua terasa sangat nyata.

"Luhan-ah, sedang apa kau di sini?" Sebuah suara berhasil ditangkap gendang telinga Luhan. Membuat pemuda berdarah Cina itu menghentikan segala pemikirannya dan melihat ke arah yang memanggilnya.

"Minseok-ah, aku merindukanmu." Jawab Luhan pada orang yang dipanggilnya dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya. Minseok —pemuda yang diberi senyum itu hanya mampu mengangkat sudut bibirnya canggung. Tersenyum namun dengan ekspresi bingung.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan ke arah meja yang terletak di dekat pintu. Di tangannya sudah terdapat nampan yang menampung dua cangkir kopi. Kepulan asap dengan bau khas mulai berpendar ke seluruh ruangan, memberikan aroma khas yang menggugah selera bagi siapa pun pecinta kopi. Termasuk Luhan yang sedari tadi pandangannya tertuju pada pohon Oak di sebrang jendela akhirnya menarik perhatiannya pada kopi yang di bawakan oleh teman lamanya —Minseok. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas rindu di dalam cafe milik Minseok —Xoxo Cafe.

"_Xie xie_." Luhan tersenyum hangat sambil menerima cangkir kopinya ketika Minseok sudah sampai di hadapannya. "Seperti biasa, kopimulah yang terenak, Minseok-ah."

Minseok menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah minum kopi selain kopi buatanku." Ujarnya. Ia mengambil duduk tepat di hadapan Luhan. Menyimpan nampan kopi di tengah meja mereka dan mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya.

Luhan menggeleng dua kali. "Itu karena hanya kopimu lah yang pantas dirasakan oleh lidahku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan lidahku merasakan kopi selain kopi buatanmu."

Minseok terenyum sambil membuang muka dengan wajah merah. "Aku tak percaya." Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah Luhan, mendekatkan wajahnya. "Benarkah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya disertai dengan tawa renyah.

"_Aish,_ kau mempermainkanku lagi." Ucap Minseok dengan wajah kesal namun sesaat kemudian ia ikut tertawa bersama dengan Luhan.

Hangat. Suasana bagi keduanya terasa hangat. Ditambah dengan secangkir kopi yang mulai dihisap oleh Luhan membagikan rasa hangat bagi tubuhnya di pagi hari itu. Minseok yang melihat itu pun tergerak untuk meminum kopinya. Namun ketika ia memasukan mulut cangkir di belahan bibirnya, bukan rasa hangat yang ia rasakan melainkan dingin yang begitu membekukan. Segera dijauhkannya cangkir tersebut. Dipandangnya isi dalam cangkir kopinya dengan takjub. Tidak ada kopi hangat seperti yang tadi ia buat. Kepulan asap yang keluar dari cangkir bukanlah karena fraksi hangat, melainkan karena kopi tersebut telah menjadi es —membeku.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan khawatir melihat ekpresi aneh dari sahabat koreanya itu.

Minseok yang menyadari hal tersebut segera memamerkan senyum cerianya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui segala yang mengganjal dalam benaknya akhir-akhir ini. "Tentu, hanya merasa aneh tiba-tiba melihatmu datang." Ucap Minseok mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan itu berhasil, karena pemuda berparas manis di depannya langsung terdiam.

Luhan menyimpan cangkir kopinya dan menarik pandangannya kembali ke sebrang jendela —di mana pohon oak itu terlihat. "Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku selama seminggu ini." Pandangan Luhan menerawang menatap _Tree of Life_. Ia menyipitkan matanya yang dilanjutkan dengan membuang nafas lelah. Ia seperti menyerah dan menggerakkan tangannya merogoh saku jas berwarna krem yang saat itu tengah ia kenakan.

Bersamaan dengan tangan Luhan yang telah sampai di permukaan meja, sebuah bandul berwarna silver tampak dari tangannya. Luhan meletakkan bandul dengan bentuk unik tersebut di atas meja, membiarkan Minseok melihat bandul tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau pasti menganggapku gila, tapi aku mendapatkan bandul ini lewat mimpi yang kualami seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Luhan dengan suara berat. Ia menatap bandulnya sesaat yang kemudian kembali melihat ke arah _Tree of Life._ "—dan pohon itu muncul sebagai pusat dari mimpiku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari mimpiku itu, dan itu sungguh menggangguku. Apalagi selama seminggu ini aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama, tentang bandul, orang lain yang mendapatkan bandul, dan pohon itu." Luhan kembali menarik perhatiannya pada secangkir kopi di atas meja. Mengambilnya dan menghirup aromanya yang khas. Membuat pikirannya serasa tenang sejenak. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, makanya aku datang kemari untuk melihat pohon yang kuyakin adalah pohon yang muncul dalam mimpiku, dan untuk meluapkan semuanya...padamu. Karena hanyalah kau yang bisa kupercaya, Minseok-_ah._" Luhan kemudian menatap Minseok untuk sekedar memamerkan senyumnya namun ia sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika Minseok malah menunjukan sebuah bandul dengan warna silver yang sama dengan bentuk unik pula, namun berbeda bentuk dengan Luhan.

"Aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Luhan-_ah_." Minseok terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia menunjukkan cangkir kopi miliknya yang sudah tak berisi kopi hangat lagi —melainkan sebongkah es kopi. "Dan hal ini jadi semakin sering terjadi padaku." Lanjutnya dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan kepada Luhan.

Minseok dan Luhan pertama bertemu ketika Luhan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Korea. Lewat hobi mereka yang sama, lambat laun mereka menjadi akrab dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat hingga sekarang. Seperti halnya Jongdae yang sering merasakan keanehan ketika didekat Minseok, begitupun dengan Luhan. Kedua orang ini merasa mereka sering merasakan musim dingin yang salah alamat —hadir tidak pada musimnya ketika mereka bersama dengan Minseok.

"Selama seminggu ini entah kenapa aku jadi berpikir, apakah ini jawaban dari keanehan yang sering terjadi padaku?" Tanya Minseok sambil menimbang-nimbang bandul miliknya yang sekarang berada di telapak tangan kanannya.

Luhan mencoba mencerna semuanya. Bukan merasa lebih ringan, ia jadi lebih merasa terbebani dengan segala pemikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Menatap bandul masing-masing dan mencoba mencari benang merah dari kejadian yang selama ini mereka alami dengan bandul yang mereka dapatkan. Sayangnya kebisuan tersebut langsung terpecah ketika suara lonceng pintu kafe yang terbuka berbunyi. Seorang pemuda dengan perawakan mungil dan mata bulat memasuki kafe pada pagi itu yang jelas-jelas masih dalam _mode closed_. Secara serentak, Luhan dan Minseok langsung memasukkan bandul mereka ke dalam saku masing-masing.

"Permisi, tapi kafe belum buka." Ucap Minseok ramah sambil menghampiri pemuda yang datang tadi.

"Ah maaf, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan pemilik atau direktur atau mungkin manajer kafe ini?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

Minseok hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung. "Kebetulan pemilik sekaligus direktur dan manajer kafe itu adalah saya. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya beranjak. Ia menepuk bahu Minseok pelan, membuat perhatian kedua pemuda yang berada diambang pintu itu tertuju padanya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, aku harus mengajar." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan jam tanganya yang ternyata sudah memutar angka 7.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Luhan tersenyum sejenak. "Kita lanjutkan ini nanti." Ia melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depan Minseok. Membungkuk pada pemuda itu sekilas lalu pamit pergi.

Pemuda mungil yang datang ke kafe itu hanya membalas bungkukan Luhan hingga pemuda cantik tersebut keluar kafe. Sesaat setelah itu, ia kembali melihat ke arah Minseok dan kembali membungkuk.

"Saya Do Kyungsoo, biarkan saya menjadi koki di kafe anda." Ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan posisi masih membungkuk.

Minseok hanya menatap pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kyungsoo itu dengan takjub. Ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataannya yang terasa tiba-tiba.

"Saya merasa koki anda tidak pandai memasak dan masakannya tidak enak. Maka dari itu saya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi koki di sini. Jadi mohon terima saya."

"Ya?!" Itu bukan teriakan Minseok, justru sebaliknya Minseok kenal dengan suara yang keluar menyerupai dengan teriakan namun terdengar merdu tersebut. Itu adalah suara Jongdae yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakangnya lengkap dengan baju koki yang dipakainya. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak enak?!" Teriaknya lagi.

Minseok yang melihat itu hanya mampu tersenyum canggung sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan bingung andalannya.

.

.

.

Kedua bandul dengan lambang berbeda itu tak pernah luput dari pandangan Yifan. Yang satu berbentuk seperti jam pasir dan satunya lagi seperti seekor naga. Yang satu adalah kepunyaan adiknya, Zitao dan yang satunya lagi adalah kepunyaannya. Mereka berdua mendapatkan hal tersebut di hari yang sama dengan cara yang sama —melalui mimpi dengan pohon oak sebagai pusat. Dan karena hal ini pulalah, akhirnya Yifan memutuskan untuk pindah dari asrama ke sebuah _flat _kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat asramanya dulu dengan membawa Zitao bersamanya.

Suara pintu kamar Yifan yang terbuka mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah kepala dengan paras yang sangat dihapal oleh Yifan nampak menyembul di baliknya.

"_Gege, _kau tidak berangkat mengajar?" Tanya Zitao yang kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Yifan. "Kau masih memikirkan hal itu?" Tanya Zitao yang kini ikut memandangi bandul di atas meja belajar kakaknya.

"Pastikan ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua, Tao." Ucap Yifan dengan helaan nafas terbuang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil jas berwarna krem yang tergantung dibalik pintu. Menepuknya sekilas kemudian memakainya.

Zitao menatap kakaknya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Apa kau belum menemukan petunjuk, _ge_?"

Yifan yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng. "Semoga kita akan mendapatkan petunjuk dengan segera." Ia menampilkan senyumnya sekilas hanya untuk menenangkan adiknya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa kau yakin tidak kita tanyakan saja pada guru? Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang legenda itu dan arti dari semua ini." Ujar Zitao yang membuat Yifan terdiam sejenak.

"Itu terlalu beresiko, Tao. Jika memang ini adalah bagian dari legenda itu, maka terlalu berbahaya jika kita memberi tahu orang lain sebelum kita menemukan semua orang yang terikat dengan legenda."

"Tapi dengan begini pun kita tidak menemukan apapun, _ge._ Kita..." Perkataan Zitao terputus ketika Yifan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, Tao. Sahabat pun bisa menjadi musuh, kau ingat? Jika memang ini benar-benar sesuai dengan legenda itu, maka ini tidak main-main... Kita harus menemukan yang lain sebelum orang luar yang menemukannya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ini sudah seminggu." Ucap Zitao gusar.

Yifan tampak menghela nafas lelah. "Entahlah, tapi yang pasti jangan membuat kepindahan kita dari asrama menjadi sia-sia dengan kau memberi tahu ini pada orang lain." Ucap Yifan. Namun Zitao masih tampak sedikit bimbang. "Kau percaya padaku, kan Tao?"

Zitao menatap Yifan. Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya sebuah anggukan tergerak dari kepala Zitao. Yifan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan kepala Zitao. "_Xie xie._" Yifan beranjak mengambil sepatu pentopelnya. "Hari ini kau tidak mengajar wushu?" Tanya Yifan di sela-sela kegiatannya memakai sepatu.

Zitao menggeleng pelan. Ketika menyadari kakaknya tidak sedang melihatnya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Tidak, hari ini aku harus bertemu guru Li untuk memperkuat kemampuan pedang ku."

Mendengar itu Yifan segera melihat Zitao. Seperti sudah paham, Zitao langsung buka mulut. "Aku tidak akan memberi tahunya, aku janji." Ucapnya sesegera mungkin sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk simbol _peace_

Yifan yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum. "Simpanlah bandul itu di tempat yang aman. Aku pergi."

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Yifan dibalik pintu, Zitao menghembuskan nafas lega. Perhatiannya kini kembali pada dua bandul yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar Yifan. "Ini sungguh membuatku gila." Gumamnya. Namun sejurus kemudian pandangannya meredup. "Ini terlalu membuatku bersemangat hingga rasanya lupa untuk bernafas."

.

.

.

Berlembar-lembar kertas lusuh dengan berbagai gambar menjadi perhatian serius dari Junmyun. Pemuda itu kembali membuka lembar-lembar tidak teratur itu dengan pandangan yang meneliti. Sebenarnya tidak berlembar-lembar juga, hanya dua lembar. Itu pun ia mendapatkannya secara tidak sengaja di balik papan nama _Tree of Life_ tiga hari yang lalu, ketika ia mengunjungi pohon oak di pusat kota. Atau mungkin memang sudah jalannya ia menemukan kertas tersebut. Ia pun tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, mimpinya seminggu yang lalu benar-benar mengganggu hari-harinya kini. Serasa tidak ada ruang untuk berpikir pada hal yang lain. Hati dan pikirannya serasa ditarik terus menerus untuk memikirkan hal ini. Pandangannya lagi-lagi beralih pada dua bandul di sampingnya. Satu itu miliknya, bentuknya seperti partikel air. Sementara yang satunya adalah milik adik angkatnya, Kyungsoo. Bandul milik Kyungsoo terlihat seperti kepala seekor binatang atau sejenisnya. Dan yang paling menarik, kedua bandul tersebut didapatkan oleh Junmyun dan adiknya di hari dan dengan cara yang sama, seminggu yang lalu melalui mimpi dengan pohon oak sebagai pusat —yang Junmyun yakini merupakan pohon oak di pusat kota.

Masih jelas diingatan Junmyun seminggu yang lalu ketika adiknya tiba-tiba berlari ke kamarnya dengan meneriakkan nama Junmyun. Sedetik setelah ia sampai di kamar Junmyun, pemuda dengan nama Kyungsoo itu semakin membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat bandul di tangan Junmyun. Ia tanpa ragu langsung menunjukkan bandul yang ia dapat secara tiba-tiba ketika bangun tidur, dan cerita mereka pun mengalir begitu saja.

Junmyun menghela nafas. Ia seperti begitu lelah memikirkan ini semua. Bahkan ia harus cuti tidak masuk kerja hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. Perhatiannya kini kembali fokus pada dua lembar kertas lusuh berwarna kecoklatan ditangannya. Dilihat berapa kalipun Junmyun tampak tak bisa memahami makna dari lembar kertas tersebut. Lembar yang pertama ia pegang mempunyai gambar seperti partikel air, simbol yang mirip sekali dengan bandul yang ia dapatkan sementara lembar yang ke dua mempunyai gambar yang mirip dengan seekor naga, meski sebenarnya ia kurang yakin —dan gambar yang kedua itu bukan merupakan gambar simbol bandul yang didapatkan oleh adiknya. Berarti ada kemungkinan bukan hanya mereka berdua yang mendapatkan mimpi tersebut, kan? Hal yang menarik lainnya Junmyun dapatkan di kertas itu adalah sebuah tulisan yang tertera di pojok kanan atas lembaran itu. Untuk yang pertama tertulis Suho dan yang kedua tertulis Kris. Pada lembar kertas dengan tulisan bernama Suho, Junmyun melihat tulisan lain selain gambar pertikel air. Tapi sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan arti tulisan itu. Sementara pada lembar yang bertuliskan Kris, Suho sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan tulisan apapun selain kris dan gambar dengan lambang seekor naga. Entahlah, ia kembali tidak yakin dengan semuanya. Ia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya untuk mencari informasi lebih hingga sebuah suara telepon menghentikannya. Junmyun memeriksa _smartphone_ nya dan ia mendapatkan nama Kyungsoo sebaga _ID Caller. _Dengan segera Junmyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yob..._"

"_Hyung_, aku di_ Xoxo Cafe_, cepat kemari. Aku dapat masalah."

Hanya itu dan Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan teleponnya. Junmyun yang mendapatkan telepon singkat dari Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendengus kesal. Meski ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasan adiknya itu namun rasa kesalnya tak pernah bisa ia hindari. Junmyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya sebelum berangkat ia harus membersihkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu agar terlihat lebih segar. Namun bukannya rasa segar yang ia dapat malah makian yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pasalnya, sebelum ia sempat memutar kran air cuci, aliran air tiba-tiba memuncrat dari lubang saluran bersamaan dengan keluarnya air dari kran air cuci yang entah kenapa melawan gravitasinya untuk mengalir ke bawah, melainkan memuncrat ke wajah Junmyun dengan sukses. Sang pemuda yang jadi sasaran air tersebut langsung terjengkang karena kaget dan berakhir terduduk di lantai dengan lemas.

"Ya! Kenapa aku jadi semakin tidak bersahabat dengan air!" Teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

Mata sayu pemuda bernama Yixing itu menatap ragu pintu ruang dokter di depannya. Antara jadi mengetuk atau tidak. Hari ini adalah hari yang dijadwalkan untuk pemeriksaan kondisinya kembali setelah seminggu keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi entah kenapa langkahnya malah membawanya ke ruang dokter yang bukan dokternya. Ia ingat ruangan siapa ini —ruangan dokter yang menangani anak kecil yang tertimpa pot seminggu yang lalu.

Langkah Yixing hampir saja berbalik ketika pintu ruang dokter itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Melihat itu dengan segera Yixing membungkuk hormat —budaya yang ia pelajari selama di Korea. Melalui sapaan dan basa-basi sekenanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di kantin rumah sakit.

"Yixing-_sii _pasien rumah sakit ini juga kan?" Tanya dokter dengan nama tag Kim Jaesuk itu.

Yixing hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyum khas yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi di pipi kanannya.

Dokter Kim mengangguk mengerti. "Kemarin Dokter Lee tampak hawatir sekali mendengar kecelakaan pot jatuh itu. Beliau sangat khawatir jika kau juga kena."

Kembali Yixing tersenyum. "Terkadang Dokter Lee berlebihan tapi saya bersyukur punya dokter seperti beliau." Ingatannya sempat melayang pada Dokter Lee yang sudah menjadi dokternya selama tinggal di Korea. Dokter dengan usia setengah abad yang begitu perhatiannya dan sudah seperti seorang ayah kedua baginya.

Dokter Kim mengangguk setuju. "Aku setuju. Beliau memperlakukan pasiennya seperti keluarganya sendiri. Saya sungguh kagum pada beliau." Dokter Kim tiba-tiba terdiam. "Tapi apa yang ingin Yixing-_ssi _bicarakan denganku?"

"Ini mengenai anak yang kecelakaan kemarin, Dokter. Sebenarnya dari kemarin saya ingin menjenguknya, tapi kakak saya mengurung saya di rumah jadi sulit untuk ke rumah sakit. Dia... dia baik-baik saja kan? Saya berusaha mencarinya, tapi kata suster tidak ada pasien rumah sakit ini yang kecelakaan tertimpa pot."

Dokter Kim tampak terdiam. Ia merenung sesaat lalu kemudian menatap Yixing serius. "Apa kau yakin, dia yang benar-benar terluka?"

"Maksud, Dokter?"

Dokter Kim membuang nafasnya pelan. "Tapi sungguh ketika kami menanganinya, dia tidak terluka sama sekali. Makanya kecelakaan tersebut tidak tertulis dibagian administrasi."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Dokter? Waktu itu darahnya banyak sekali..."

"Kau benar. Setelah diperiksa kembali pun, itu memang darah milik anak itu. Tapi sungguh tidak ada luka dikepalanya. Bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi..." Dokter Kim terdiam sejenak. Menatap Yixing dengan penuh selidik. "— kankernya juga sembuh."

"_Ne_?"

"Anak itu adalah salah satu pasien saya yang mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Semua dari kami sudah menyerah akan keadaannya. Setelah kecelakaan pot yang ia alami, kami memutuskan kembali memeriksanya secara menyeluruh, takut-takut jika ada luka dalam yang terjadi. Namun kami malah menemukan hal yang lebih mengejutkan, anak tersebut sembuh total. Di dalam kepalanya sudah tidak ada sama sekali sel kanker."

Yixing yang mendengar itu langsung terperangah. Antara kagum dan senang. "Apakah itu sebuah keajaiban?" Ucapnya tak percaya dengan wajah yang menampakkan rasa senang.

Dokter Kim mengangguk dengan seulas senyum yang terpantri di bibir tipisnya. "Bisa jadi itu adalah keajaiban dari Tuhan." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

"Syukurlah, ternyata hal seperti itu memang ada." Yixing masih meluapkan rasa senangnya. Ia kembali menyesap coklat hangatnya tanpa menyadari tatapan Dokter Kim yang penuh selidik padanya. Bahkan sebuah senyum licik sudah tergores dengan sempurna di bibir dokter muda itu.

"Dan yang membantu keajaiban itu—." Tiba-tiba tangan Dokter Kim bergerak mengambil tangan kanan Yixing, membuat pemuda berusia 23 —dalam perhitungan usia korea itu terperanjat kaget. Ditambah kini Dokter Kim menggenggam tangan kanan Yixing dengan kedua tangannya, memandangnya dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh bagi Yixing.

"—adalah tangan ini."

Yixing sedikit terperanjat. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Dokter Kim. "Apa maksud dokter?"

Bukannya menjawab, Dokter Kim malah tersenyum. Ia menyesap minumannya sesaat yang kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau menyadarinya, Yixing-_ssi_? Ayolah kau pasti sudah merasakannya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Dokter."

"Kau adalah seorang penyembuh. _Healing_ —_vitakinesis_." Dokter Kim menyimpan minumannya di atas meja. Badannya condong kedepan menggapai telinga Yixing dan berbisik pelan tepat didepannya. "Tidakkah kau bertemu dengan seekor _unicorn _putih dalam mimpimu?"

Mata Yixing langsung membulat meski mungkin terlihat tetap tak berpengaruh pada matanya yang sipit. Ia sesegera mungkin menjauh dari Dokter Kim dengan senyum canggung yang terlukis dari bibirnya. Sial, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Di saat seperti ini ia sangat membenci kepolosan yang tak bisa ia hindari dari dirinya. Meski ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud sang dokter dengan 'seorang penyembuh', tapi bagaimana Dokter Kim tahu mengenai pertemuaanya dengan seekor _unicorn_ cukup membuat dirinya terhenyak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut, jangan-jangan Dokter Kim juga mengetahui mimpi mengenai pohon dan sebuah bandul yang kini ada di saku jaketnya.

"Ma-maaf sa-saya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Dokter ucapkan." Gugup dan bergetar. Jelas gelagat takut dan gugup Yixing dapat ditangkap jelas oleh sang dokter, apalagi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menatap mata dokter muda di depannya. "Sa-saya harus bertemu dengan Dokter Lee." Sesegera mungkin Yixing membungkuk hormat dan pamit dari sana. Menjauh dari dokter Kim secepat mungkin. Namun sebuah perkataan Dokter Kim membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

"Ada sebelas yang lain yang memiliki keistimewaan sepertimu Yixing-_ssi_. Mereka sama sepertimu dan memiliki misi yang sudah ditakdirkan. Pikirkanlah, dan datanglah padaku jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan."

Yixing terhenyak. Antara rasa bingung dan takutnya, akhirnya ia memilih kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Dokter Kim yang diyakininya masih berdiri memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh. Yixing rasa ia harus memikirkannya dengan matang. Ini membuatnya takut sekaligus bimbang. Ia tahu dari awal, lewat mimpi itu dan keanehan yang dialaminya selama seminggu ini —atau tanpa disadarinya dari semenjak ia lahir, ada sesuatu yang besar yang akan menimpanya. Maka dari itu, jika ia gegabah, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sementara itu, jauh dibelakang, Dokter Kim kembali melukiskan senyum di bibirnya yang tipis. Senyum yang mirip dengan seringaian itu terus terulas seiring Yixing yang semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extraordinary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story©Terunobozu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Part 1a End=**

* * *

**A/N 1st. **Maaf, yang kemarin itu prolog. Ini part 1-nya, saya bagi dua, alasan yang pertama karena part 1-nya kepanjangan, dan alasan yang kedua karena saya gak kuat lagi nulisnya. Semoga tidak dipermasalahkan.

Terimakasih atas respon yang positifnya, tapi mohon maaf, tulisan ini akan mengambil waktu yang lama, saya harap tidak ada yang terlalu berharap ini _update_ cepat. _Gomen_ (bow)

**A/N 2nd. **Terima kasih banyak untuk **chachaofmariditha, opikyung0113, han gege,** **lailarohmadona, hunhanshipper,** **chairun, Z, taemin-nia,** **Ateara EXOtics, dan** **noonamoudy. hannie . **Salah satu semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini adalah karena kalian.**_  
_**

See ya~


	3. Chapter 1b : The Fate

Tirai jendela ruang tengah rumahnya masih bertahan tersingkap semenjak fajar belum menampakkan cantiknya. Pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi dibaliknya masih setia menahan kain lembut berwarna krem yang sudah menjadi penutup jendela tersebut sejak ia kecil. Pandangannya masih terarah pada bangunan kecil lain di halaman belakang rumahnya yang dapat ia lihat dibalik jendela. Samar, dirinya serasa melihat seekor burung dengan percikan api di dalam bangunan yang dikenal oleh dirinya sebagai gudang. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan penglihatannya, hanya melalui jendela gudang dan jendela rumahnya ia mampu melihat. Selebihnya, ia sama sekali tidak berani menghampiri gudang tersebut. Terlalu takut dan asing. Takut jika apa yang ia lihat sekarang memang sama seperti mimpi yang menghantuinya selama seminggu ini —seekor burung berbulu api yang mendekam di dalam gudangnya, dan asing karena ia, semenjak ia bisa mengingat, kakeknya selalu melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut atau bahkan sekedar menghampirinya. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa memungkiri ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam hatinya. Ini semua terasa ambigu dan memicu rasa penasarannya. Dirogohnya saku celana piyama yang ia kenakan, sebuah bandul kecil ia temukan dibaliknya. Sudah tidak aneh lagi ketika ia melihatnya, bandul dengan lambang seekor burung —mungkin— berada digenggamannya sekarang. Yang masih aneh baginya tentunya cara ia mendapatkannya dan mimpi yang ia dapatkan setelahnya, pohon oak pusat kota dan seekor burung raksasa dengan bulu terbakar.

"Channie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya seorang pria dengan warna putih mendominasi rambutnya —Kakek Park.

Dengan segera pemuda bertubuh tinggi bernama Chanyeol tersebut memasukkan bandul yang ia pegang kembali ke dalam saku celananya. "Kakek?"

Pria yang dipanggil kakek tersebut memandang Chanyeol bingung. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol langsung tersadar. Dengan segera kepalanya menggeleng seolah memberitahu sang kakek bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Lagi, Chanyeol hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Kakek Park berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan berdiri di balik jendela. Pandangannya diarahkan pada objek yang dilihat oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi, dan seketika matanya langsung menerawang jauh, seakan dapat menembus tembok gudang dan melihat apa yang ada dibalik gudang tersebut.

Sementara di sampingnya, Chanyeol masih bungkam. Ia masih ragu antara memberi tahu kakeknya atau tidak. Tapi ini sungguh mengganggu dirinya dan ia seperti tercekik karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku mandi dulu, Kek. Hari ini aku masuk pagi." Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari kakeknya kembali ke kamar. Ia menyerah, mungkin sebaiknya ia simpan semua hal aneh yang dialaminya sekarang. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan pada sang kakek mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan harapan apa yang ada dalam mimpinya hanyalah bunga tidur biasa.

Yang terlewatkan oleh Chanyeol adalah ekspresi Kakek Park yang terlihat terkejut dibalik jendela. Mata yang awalnya menerawang ke arah gudang itu teralih pada langit yang mulai menampakkan cahaya. Cengkramannya pada tirai jendela semakin menguat.

"Sudah hampir tiba... Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku lalai..." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng pintu kafe terdengar ketika Junmyun membukanya. Sesegera setelah ia memasuki kafe dengan nama XOXO itu, ia mendapati adiknya, Kyungsoo sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Pikirannya langsung dipenuhi tanya dan rasa khawatir. Adiknya tidak membuat masalah, kan?

"_Anyeong_..." Junmyun membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang ada di hadapan adiknya, Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin menjadi koki di sini," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Junmyun langsung menatapnya bingung.

"_Ne_?" Suho mengerjap. Dia salah dengar, kan?

"Koki di sini tidak bisa memasak, jadi aku mengajukan diri jadi koki."

"Tunggu dulu, Kyung-_ie_! Kau tidak bisa..." Junmyun tidak berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika didengarnya bunyi ledakan dari arah belakang kafe.

Semua mata kini membulat kaget termasuk pemuda yang tidak dikenal oleh Junmyun. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pemuda tersebut langsung membungkuk pamit pada Junmyun, dan berlari tergesa ke belakang kafe —mungkin ingin memeriksa keadaan.

Sepeninggalnya pemuda tadi, Junmyun kembali melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau tahu kau masih kuliah? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kerja sebelum kau lulus."

"Tapi jadi koki adalah impianku, _Hyung_."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bibi sudah menitipkanmu padaku, jadi kau harus menurutiku kali ini, Kyung-_ie._"

"Tapi _Hyung..._"

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu menjadi koki, sungguh. Tapi selesaikan dulu kuliahmu." Mata Junmyun melembut menatap ke arah adik sepupunya, berharap pemuda dengan perawakan lebih mungil darinya itu mengerti.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan kakaknya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, putus asa. Padahal menjadi koki adalah impiannya sedari dulu. Persetan dengan kuliah yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya, karena itu bukan sungguh-sungguh dunia yang ingin ia geluti. Ia sungguh ingin mengasah kemampuan memasaknya di sini, di kafe ini. Helaan nafas berat terdengar kemudian keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Tangan Junmyun langsung tergerak menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo. "Bersabarlah... setelah kau lulus kuliah, aku akan membantumu sebisaku agar kau bisa jadi koki."

Selalu kata menenangkan itu yang keluar dari mulut Junmyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah pada akhirnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk dengan pandangan menjelajahi lantai. Ia masih merasa berat untuk mengangkat kepalanya, karena ketika ia menatap kakaknya satu hal yang ia tahu, ia tidak punya kesempatan menjadi koki di kafe ini sekarang. Lagi, helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Namun sesaat setelah itu mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika tanpa sengaja matanya tertumpu pada sesuatu tidak jauh darinya. Pandangannya kini terfokus pada kaki kursi tempat sang pemilik kafe tadi duduk. Dengan sesegera yang ia mampu, ia menghampiri benda tersebut, berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di sana dengan nafas tertahan.

"Kyung-_ie, _ada apa?" Junmyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah berjongkok menatap sesuatu dalam genggamannya.

"_Hyung..._" panggil Kyungsoo dengan posisi masih berjongkok. Junmyun yang mendengar itu hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya memang ada yang lain selain kita," sambung Kyungsoo yang membuat Junmyun mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun ketika Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesuatu yang ia ambil di dekat kaki kursi tadi pada Junmyun, mata pemuda itu langsung membulat sempurna.

"Ini..." Tangan Junmyun tergerak untuk mengambil barang yang disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo. Itu adalah sebuah bandul dengan ukiran lambang seperti kristal es. Sebuah bandul yang memiliki ciri khas seperti milik mereka berdua namun dengan ukiran lambang yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Langkah tergesa Minseok menghampiri Jongdae yang saat ini tengah membereskan dapur kafe yang berantakan.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa sebenarnya ini Jongdae-_ah_?" Tanya Minseok yang langsung membantu Jongdae membereskan semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

"_Mianhae Hyung_, aku meledakkan mesin kopinya." Jongdae menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menundukan kepalanya, menyesal.

Minseok yang mendengar itu langsung melihat ke arah mesin kopinya di pojok depan dapur dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna ketika dilihatnya benda itu sudah tidak berbentuk sebagaimana mestinya. Ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Ingin rasanya ikut meledak dan melampiaskannya pada Jongdae yang kini menundukkan kepala dihadapannya. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia tahu, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Maka yang bisa Minseok lakukan adalah kembali membuang nafas.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan, kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Minseok dengan suara tertahan dan Jongdae tahu, saat ini Minseok tengah dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya.

"Tombol _off_-nya tidak berfungsi lagi. Aku sudah mematikannya bahkan mencabut kabelnya, tapi mesinnya tetap menyala _Hyung..._"

"Apakah ini lelucon, Jongdae-_ah_?"

Dengan segera kepala Jongdae menggeleng, "sungguh _Hyung_, aku tidak mengada-ngada."

Pandangan Minseok masih menusuk pada pemuda dihadapannya. Namun setelah melihat wajah pemuda itu yang kini pucat pasi ditambah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca akhirnya Minseok menyerah. Ia kembali membuang nafas dengan kasar.

"_Aish! _Mungkin sebaiknya kau menjauh dari barang-barang elektronik Jongdae-_ah_... kau hampir merusakkan semuanya."

"_Mianhae_..." Hanya kata itu yang mampu Jongdae ucapkan berulang kali.

Minseok yang mendengarnya kembali menghela nafas. Hari ini begitu banyak kejutan baginya. Ia berdiri dan memeriksa mesin kopi satu-satunya yang kafenya miliki. Memeriksanya sejenak. "Kita sungguh tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Hari ini kafe kita terpaksa tutup..." keluhnya setelah mesin kopi yang meledak itu selesai ia periksa. Perkataan maaf dari Jongdae masih bisa Minseok dengar yang sesungguhnya menambah intensitas rasa kesal dalam otaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, marah-marah pada Jongdae pun tidak akan mengembalikan mesin kopi itu.

"Belilah mesin kopi yang baru, Jongdae-_ah_. Kafe kita hari ini mungkin akan tutup."

Jongdae langsung menatap Minseok dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih sebelum kata-kata selanjutnya keluara dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Dan biaya pembelian kopi dipotong dari gajimu."

—dan itu langsung membuat Jongdae kembali melemas. Bayangkan saja, berapa bulan harus ia lewati dengan gaji tidak penuh?

.

.

.

Dua pemuda berseragam SMA itu masih asyik merapikan sampah-sampah di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi mereka berdua masih berada di luar kelas, atau bahkan dilarang memasuki kelas untuk menjalani hukuman. Jika itu _skorsing_, mungkin mereka berdua masih bisa bernafas lega, karena terdaftar absen di buku daftar hadir siswa tapi memang mereka yang dipaksa tidak masuk sekolah. Tapi ini lebih merugikan dari pada itu. Mereka dipaksa absen di kelas tapi dengan keberadaan mereka di sekolah untuk menjalani kerja sosial di sekolah mereka. Sudah tidak terhitung gerutuan keluar dari mulut kedua siswa itu. Merutuki wali kelas mereka yang memberi mereka hukuman untuk kerja sosial selama satu minggu di sekolah hanya gara-gara mereka membolos satu hari.

"Kapan ini selesai..." Sehun meratapi nasibnya sambil memisah-misahkan sampah sekolah ke dalam karung, menampatkannya sesuai dengan kelompoknya.

"Harusnya saat itu kita tidak bolos..." sahut Jongin sambil mengikat satu karung sampah yang telah penuh.

"Kenapa kau mengungkit itu lagi? Kita kan tidak membolos, buktinya kau berakhir di rumah sakit, Jongin-_ah_."

"Tapi kalau kita tidak berniat bolos, aku tidak akan ada di rumah sakit."

"Tapi kalau kita tidak membolos, anak itu akan mati tertabrak!" Kesal Sehun yang membuat Jongin langsung bungkam. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" sambung Sehun sambil kembali memilah-milah sampah.

Jongin masih termenung. Ia sandarkan dirinya di tembok bangunan sekolah. Matanya menangkap awan putih yang berarak di atas sana.

"Hei, Sehun-_ah_!" Panggilnya yang dibalas oleh gumaman pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya. "Tidakkah kau merasa aneh..."

Sehun langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Jongin penuh tanya.

"Tidakkah kau heran, kenapa aku bisa ada di tengah jalan secara tiba-tiba?"

Sehun hanya mampu bungkam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia memilih diam menunggu ucapan selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh Jongin. Sejujurnya ia pun penasaran, tapi ia belum berani bertanya pada Jongin secara langsung, dan ia berharap ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya secara langsung dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Dan mungkin sekarang, Sehun akan menemukan semua jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Jika kau menganggap aku tahu..." Jongin berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berucap, "aku sungguh tidak tahu." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. "Juga angin itu..."

"Itu datang dariku," potong Sehun cepat membuat Jongin langsung terpaku. "Kau pasti menganggap aku gila, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa angin itu datang dariku."

"Iee... kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyum jahilnya. Tapi melihat Sehun yang malah balas menatap Jongin dengan serius membuat senyum itu perlahan menghilang. "Eh, kau serius?"

Sehun mengedikan bahunya. "Entah kau akan percaya atau tidak, tapi aku merasa memang sudah terbiasa dengan angin sejak aku kecil. Jadi, jika aku bilang aku seperti bisa mengendalikan angin, tidak kah itu menggelikan?" Sehun menengadahkan tangannya dan kemudian tertawa geli —mentertawakan pemikirannya sendiri. "Tidakkah kau berpikir, kau juga seperti bisa berpindah tempat dengan praktis?"

Jongin langsung terperangah mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia belum pernah berpikiran ini sebelumnya, tapi ini cukup menarik untuk ia pikirkan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengalami hal ini, kan, Jongin-_ah_?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati yang kembali membuat Jongin tersentak. Itu benar, kejadian di jalan waktu itu memang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia pernah mengalaminya beberapa kali dari semenjak ia kecil, dan bodohnya Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah ambil pusing mengenai hal ini.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawab Sehun sambil mengedurkan bahunya. "Aku temanmu sejak kecil, dan aku ingat aku pernah melihat kejadian serupa namun tidak sedahsyat kemarin."

Jongin dan Sehun kini terdiam. Dalam pikiran mereka telah penuh dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun tadi. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk baru memikirkannya sekarang. Seakan lupa dengan hukuman mereka, kini mereka sama-sama menerawang mencari jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang lahir dari pikiran mereka.

"Jongin-_ah_!" panggil Sehun membuat Jongin menengadah menatapnya. "Aku mendapatkan ini seminggu yang lalu lewat mimpiku. Jika pikiranku benar, apa kau juga mendapatkan hal yang sama?" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah bandul kehadapan sahabatnya itu yang sukses membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Sehun-_ah_, ini..."

Sunggingan senyum asimetris terpantri di wajah Sehun, "sepertinya kau juga mendapatkannya."

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut menyelubungi hatinya.

"Ini benar-benar..." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan ragu. "Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" lirih Sehun dengan bibir bergetar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasukan sebuah kunci pada pintu gudang rumahnya. Harusnya ia berangkat kuliah pagi ini, tapi rasa penasarannya membuatnya harus merelakan jam kuliahnya itu demi menemukan seekor burung berbulu api di dalam gudang itu. Ia tertawa sekilas, mentertawakan pemikirannya sendiri. Mana mungkin ada burung semacam itu, kan? Tapi kejadian yang ia alami pagi ini membuatnya terdorong untuk datang ke gudang. Ditambah dengan Kakek Park yang tiba-tiba memberinya kunci gudang dan memintanya untuk memeriksa isi gudang —hal yang sangat dilarang baginya dahulu.

Suara gesekan kayu tua terdengar kala Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu gudang tersebut. Nafasnya tertahan dengan deguban jantung yang menggila. Ia sungguh gugup dengan pemikiran apa yang akan ia lihat di dalam gudang. Namun nafasnya berangsur normal ketika ia memasuki gudang itu sepenuhnya. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya barang-barang tua dengan beberapa tikus, jaring laba-laba, dan tumpukan debu di sana. Selebihnya tidak ada apapun.

"Haha, lihatlah Park Chanyeol, tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Tawa penuh kelegaan langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan langkah ringan ia semakin masuk ke dalam gudang dan duduk di salah satu kursi berdebu di sana.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu stres hingga memimpikan hal itu..." gumamnya dengan helaan nafas lega. Punggungnya langsung bersandar nyaman di kursi dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia masih mempertahankan posisi itu hingga dirasa ada hawa panas yang melingkupinya. Dikibaskan tangannya di depan muka, mencoba memberi sedikit angin pada tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat kepanasan. Pikirannya langsung bertanya mengenai keadaan panas yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Chanyeol membuka matanya melihat keadaan dan bertepatan dengan itu dirinya langsung terjengkang kaget.

"Ya Tuhan!" Teriaknya tidak percaya melihat makhluk yang kini berdiri anggun dihadapannya. Itu seekor burung yang ia lihat di mimpinya dan yang ia lihat pagi ini di balik jendela. Chanyeol ingin berlari tapi tubuhnya serasa terikat, sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan suaranya pun tercekat ditenggorokan. Ya Tuhan, jika memang ini adalah akhir hidupnya, ia berharap setidaknya ia bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk kedua orang tua dan kakeknya.

Tanpa diduga oleh Chanyeol, burung tersebut menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dengan bunyi lirih yang merdu. Chanyeol terpaku. Ia masih takut tapi entah dari mana, tangannya serasa terdorong untuk mengelus kepala burung tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir mengenai api yang melingkupi tubuh burung yang mungkin bisa membakarnya. Tangannya masih menggapai kepala burung tersebut dan mengelusnya. Lembut, itu yang dirasakan kulit Chanyeol ketika menyentuh kepala sang burung —dan sejuk. Matanya membulat tak percaya, segera ia tarik tangannya ketika menyadari bahwa fraksi sejuk yang ia rasakan kontradiksi dengan panas yang harusnya dihasilkan oleh api. Keterkejutannya tidaklah hilang ketika melihat tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut burung tersebut terbakar oleh api. Tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kepanasan saat ini. Aneh? Tentu saja, Chanyeol tahu itu. Jika ia dalam keadaan normal, mungkin dirinya akan langsung berteriak ketakutan dan lari terbirit keluar. Tapi ini tidak. Dirinya tidak setakut tadi setelah ia mengusap pelan kepala burung tersebut. Malah rasa sayang pada burung tersebut tiba-tiba muncul. Chanyeol kembali melihat sang burung dihadapannya. Ia menatap mata burung tersebut dan seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh burung tersebut, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang burung tersebut hingga sampai pada sebuah peti yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Tidak ada apapun di dalamnya kecuali sebuah buku usang yang telah dimakan waktu yang ia temukan. Dengan tangan satunya yang tidak dilingkupi api, Chanyeol mengambil buku tersebut. Maksudnya ingin membukanya langsung, namun sebuah teriakan membuat gerakan tangannya terhenti. Seorang pemuda tanpa di sangka Chanyeol memasuki gudang dengan raut khawatir dan bersamaan dengan itu burung berbulu api tersebut menghilang.

"Ya Tuhan, kita harus memadamkannya!" Ucap pemuda tersebut panik. Ia segera keluar untuk mengambil air dan handuk basah. Menyiram tangan Chanyeol dengan air dan membebatnya dengan handuk basah. Bermaksud untuk mematikan api yang masih menyala di tangan Chanyeol. Namun sia-sia, karena api itu masih menyala.

"Baek-_ie_ tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sayangnya ucapan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun tersebut. Dirinya terlalu panik hingga akhirnya memutuskan menutup tangan kanan Chanyeol yang baginya terbakar api itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tak urung hal tersebut membuat kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun terbakar dan Chanyeol langsung berteriak menghentikan.

.

.

.

Setelah Jongdae pergi untuk membeli mesin kopi baru, Minseok kembali menemui kedua tamunya di kafe. Ia menghampiri pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Kyungsoo dan kakaknya dengan membawa camilan dan dua cangkir kopi instan —mengingat ia tidak bisa membuat kopi saat ini. Sambutan senyuman langsung didapatkan oleh Minseok ketika dirinya telah berada tepat dihadapan tamunya. Minseok langsung memposisikan diri duduk dihadapan mereka setelah menghidangkan apa yang ia bawa pada kedua tamuanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyungsoo-_shi_? Sudah kau bicarakan dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Minseok seramah mungkin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sudah, tapi yang kami bicarakan lebih serius dari masalah lamaran kerjaku, Minseok-_shi_."

Minseok mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Melihat hal itu, Junmyun langsung menyodorkan sebuah bandul dengan ukiran kristal es pada Minseok.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" Tanya Junmyun memastikan.

Wajah kaget langsung terpahat di paras Minseok. Ia sesegera mungkin mengambil bandulnya. "Di-dimana anda menemukannya?"

"Apakah itu berharga?" Junmyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Minseok dan lebih memilih melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Ten-tentu saja, bandul ini peninggalan ibuku," bohong Minseok dengan tangan yang semakin memegang erat bandul miliknya.

"Benarkah? Bukan dari mimpi anda seminggu yang lalu?" Tanya Junmyun yang membuat Minseok untuk kesekian kalinya tersentak kaget.

"_Hyung_, jangan menakutinya," lirih Kyungsoo yang kemudian menatap Minseok dengan senyum manisnya. "Maafkan _Hyung_ku, Minseok-_shi_. Yang kami maksud adalah..." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan memilih menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Minseok. Memperlihatkan bandul miliknya dan milik Junmyun kepada Minseok. "Kami juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Minseok -_shi_. Tidakkah ini yang disebut takdir?"

.

.

.

Jongdae keluar dari toko mesin setelah membeli satu mesin kopi dan meminta penjualnya untuk mengirimkannya ke kafe XOXO. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat murung, malah sebaliknya senyum lebarnya selalu terpasang di wajahnya dengan setia. Ia telah kembali ceria setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat murung.

Sebelum melangkah pulang, Jongdae memutuskan berjalan-jalan sejenak di pusat perbelanjaan. Kafe terpaksa tutup hari ini, jadi tidak masalah kan jika Jongdae menikmati hari liburnya sekarang? Mungkin itu pula yang membuat senyumnya tidak lepas dari wajah persegi itu. Ia melangkah dengan riang memasuki berbagai toko hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang lucu di dalamnya. Jika ia mempunyai kekasih, mungkin salah satu barang tersebut akan ia beli dan dihadiahkan untuk kekasihnya. Sayangnya sampai saat ini ia belum punya satupun.

Langkah kakinya terus bergerak menelusuri rak-rak di toko itu hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah rak yang dipenuhi oleh bola kristal. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang mencoba menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bola kristal tersebut dan sebuah aliran listrik dari pusat bola kristal terlihat menyambar telapak tangannya. Bukan menyambar dalam artian sebenarnya, karena aliran tersebut tertutup oleh kaca bola sehingga itu aman. Sebenarnya ada keinginan mencoba dari Jongdae, tapi mengingat dirinya yang selalu bermasalah dengan sesuatu yang berurusan dengan listrik membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Anda ingin mencobanya, Tuan?" Tanya salah satu penjaga toko ketika melihat Jongdae melihat orang-orang yang mencoba bola kristal itu dengan antusias.

Jongdae menggeleng pelan, "tidak." Ia tersenyum dan hendak beranjak pergi ketika penjaga toko memanggilnya kembali.

"Ini aman. Anda bisa mencobanya dan saya jamin tidak akan terjadi apapun." Senyum dari penjaga toko tersebut membuat Jongdae bimbang.

Jongdae terlihat menimbang yang kemudian mengangguk setuju. Mungkin sekarang tidak akan apa-apa, penjaga tokonya bilang tidak akan terjadi apapun, kan? Akhirnya, dengan percaya diri, Jongdae memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Ia mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada salah satu bola kristal tersebut. Sayangnya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Jongdae terjadi bahkan sebelum Jongdae menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bola kristal tersebut. Aliran listrik dari semua bola kristal yang ada di rak tersebut secara tak terkendali langsung menyambar ke satu titik di mana telapak tangan Jongdae mengarah. Ketidak terkendalian aliran listrik tersebut berakhir dengan semua bola kristal yang pecah karena tidak kuat menahan voltase listrik yang tiba-tiba naik dengan skala besar —dan sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi yang diakhiri dengan kebakaran. Suara sirine kebakaran berbunyi. Dari toko tersebut secara otomatis langsung mengeluarkan air dari langit-langitnya ketika mendeteksi kepulan asap. Jongdae masih terduduk di sana dengan pandangan terkejut. Sebagian tubuhnya tergores pecahan kaca dan dapat ia lihat, tidak hanya dirinya yang terluka di sana, tapi orang-orang yang berada di toko juga.

.

.

.

Dua siswa itu masih berdiri tertunduk mendengar petuah dari guru berambut pirang dihadapannya, guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelasnya.

"Kalian mengerti, kan? Bapak tahu kalian mungkin kesal dan apa yang kalian lakukan untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu juga benar. Mungkin kalian harusnya mendapat penghargaan. Tapi ini tetap peraturan sekolah, jadi saya harap kalian tidak melanggarnya lagi. Mengerti?"

Dua siswa itu mengangguk paham. Ruang guru pada siang itu sepi dan mereka bersyukur karena setidaknya guru-guru lain tidak ikut campur memarahi mereka. Kedua siswa tersebut tidak bisa membayangkan jika di sana ada guru BP mereka, maka dapat dipastikan omelan dari wali kelasnya kini bukanlah apa-apa dibanding omelan guru BP yang terkenal akan kesadisannya itu.

"Pak Wu, jangan terlalu keras, mereka masih anak-anak," ucap salah satu guru yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang guru. Ia merangkul kedua siswanya dengan penuh sayang. Luhan —itulah nama yang tertulis di _name tag_ yang tersemat di jas krem gurunya. Ia merupakan guru bahasa Korea yang berasal dari Cina. Aneh memang mengingat ia berasal dari Cina dan malah mengajar Bahasa Korea, tapi kemampuannya berbahasa Korea memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Ayolah Lu, ini urusanku dengan anak didikku." Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Pak Wu itu tampak memutar matanya malas dan tak memperdulikan tatapan tak terima dari Luhan.

"Ya, setidaknya kau memanggilku Pak, di sini aku juga guru," ujarnya dengan nada tak terima.

Kedua siswa yang sedari tadi mendengar ocehan mereka hanya mampu terkikik melihat betapa kekanakannya guru mereka.

"Ya, kalian! Tidak ada yang menyuruh kalian tertawa!" Teriak Luhan dan Pak Wu bersamaan.

Kedua siswa tersebut langsung terdian dan kembali menunduk. Namun wajah mereka berdua sudah tidak setegang tadi. Luhan dan Pak Wu atau yang bernama lengkap Wu Yifan adalah guru baru di sekolah mereka. Tapi umur mereka yang bisa dibilang masih muda serta pembawaan mereka yang santai membuat mereka di senangi oleh siswa-siswi di SMA tempat mereka mengajar. Termasuk dua siswa yang menjadi korban ocehan Yifan kali ini.

"Yifan, ayo keruang rapat. Kau sudah ditunggu guru-guru yang lain. Waktu rapat terbatas sampai jam istirahat makan siang selesai, jadi kita harus cepat," ucap Luhan yang kemudian memberikan senyum manisnya pada kedua siswa yang dirangkulnya. "Jongin-_ah, _Sehun -_ah_, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku mengambil wali kelas tercinta kalian ini?"

"Tentu saja, Pak. Dengan senang hati," jawab mereka serempak yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yifan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Yifan, "baiklah, kembalilah ke kelas! Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Yifan langsung menyusul Luhan keluar dari ruang guru.

Kedua siswa tersebut —Sehun dan Jongin membungkuk sekilas ketika Yifan meninggalkan mereka. Keduanya secara bersamaan menghela nafas lega.

"Apa kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi?" Tanya Sehun sambil merogoh saku jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bandul yang diakui miliknya tersebut pada Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin segera mengambil bandul milik Sehun dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya. "Ini berbahaya kalau ada yang tahu," bisik Jongin. Ia menggengam tangan Sehun dan menariknya keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah tergesa tanpa menyadari Yifan yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menatap punggung Jongin dan Sehun yang semakin jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Awalnya ia bermaksud kembali untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal tapi terpaksa menghentikan niatnya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika menangkap percakapan aneh dari kedua siswanya tadi. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana hingga sebuah suara aneh terdengar olehnya. Ia segera melihat dari mana suara itu berasal dan saat itu pula dirinya langsung jatuh terduduk ketika melihat sesosok makhluk menatapnya dibalik jendela gedung sekolah. Ia terkesiap dan tubuhnya serasa membeku. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satupun kata dari mulutnya. Hanya mampu melihat sosok makhluk itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian rasa nyaman melingkupinya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana, makhluk tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya —terbang meninggalkan Yifan yang masih membeku di sana.

"Naga...?" lirihan kecil akhirnya berhasil keluar dari mulut Yifan, menyebutkan nama sesosok makhluk yang ia temui tadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Tatapannya baru teralihkan ketika dokter menghampiri mereka dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol —resep obat yang harus di tebus oleh Chanyeol.

"Luka bakarnya lumayan parah, tapi masih bisa sembuh. Olesi dengan _gel_ yang ada diresep setiap pagi dan malam, jangan lupa untuk mengganti perbannya secara rutin."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Setelah ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mereka berdua pamit dari ruang dokter tersebut. Sesegera setelah keluar dari ruang dokter, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Melihat itu, tentunya Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baek-_ie_ ya, tunggu aku!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun, membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Chan-_ie_!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sengit yang dibalas helaan nafas dari pemuda tinggi dihadapannya.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Baek-_ie. _Aku sendiripun tidak mengerti..." ucapan Chanyeol terpaksa berhenti ketika Baekhyun dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya. Ia kembali berjalan cepat yang tentunya dikejar oleh Chanyeol. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Chanyeol bahkan pada orang yang berjalan dari arah depannya yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa —membuat tubrukan kecil terjadi. Untungnya tidak ada yang sampai terjatuh, namun cukup memberikan ringisan kecil ketika kedua pundak mereka berbenturan. Pemuda yang menabrak Baekhyun tersebut membungkuk meminta maaf yang dibalas bungkukkan dari Baekhyun pula. Sekilas pemuda tersebut melirik kedua tangan Baekhyun yang dibalut kain kasa.

"Baek-_ie_, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa luka di tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ketus Baekhyun yang kembali berjalan. Dengan gerutuan Chanyeol kembali mengejar Baekhyun.

"_Chogiyo..._" Pemuda yang menabrak Baekhyun tadi langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membuat kedua pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Ah, perkenalkan, saya Zhang Yixing." Pemuda itu membungkuk sekilas yang dibalas bungkukan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Bisa saya melihat tangan anda..." Yixing terdiam, ia bingung harus memanggil pemuda di hadapannya ini apa.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun seolah mengerti dengan gelagat kebingungan Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk sekilas. "Bisakah saya melihat tangan anda, Baekhyun-_shi_?" Tanya Yixing sekali lagi. Raut ragu terlihat jelas dari paras orientalnya membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menatap ragu. "Ah, maafkan saya." Yixing mengangguk ragu. _Bodoh_. Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia baru bertemu dengan mereka dan tiba-tiba ingin melihat tangannya, itu pasti permintaan yang konyol. Yixing baru saja memutuskan akan pegi ketika Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Tanganku terbakar, jadi seperti ini. Ceroboh sekali, kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum malu yang membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak bilang bahwa tangannya terbakar gara-gara berusaha mematikan api yang menyala dari tangan Chanyeol.

Tanpa diduga oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Yixing memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang dibalut perban. Mengungkungnya diantara kedua telapak tangan Yixing. Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kebingungannya dan Yixing dengan pikiran ingin menyembuhkan tangan tersebut.

"Ahaha, maafkan saya," ucap Yixing canggung yang langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Sesegera mungkin ia menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya dibalik punggung.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu entah kenapa ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, kami harus pulang." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun membungkuk pamit.

Yixing ikut membungkuk. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang pergi menjauh darinya. Setelah dirasa dirinya tidak akan melihat mereka lagi, Yixing menarik kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Sebuah luka bakar tiba-tiba terlihat dipermukaan kulit Yixing membuat pemuda dengan lesung pipi itu terbelalak kaget. Rasa perih menjalar di tangannya namun itu tidak lama. Seiring dengan luka yang mulai menghilang secara ajaib, rasa perih itu pun perlahan menghilang. _Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Dokter Kim? Dirinya sang penyembuh?_

"Kau sudah membuktikannya, Yixing. Aku benar, kan?"

Yixing tersentak mendengar ucapan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di belakangnya. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat bahwa orang tersebut adalah Dokter Kim.

"Ayo kita cari sebelas orang lainnya," lanjut Dokter Kim dengan senyum seramah mungkin.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam di meja kerjanya. Jam mengajarnya baru saja berakhir dan ia baru saja mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi. Tangannya mengambil sebuah bandul di dalam saku jas kremnya —jas gurunya. Ia melihat kembali bandul tersebut dan membuang nafas dengan berat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Setelah tadi pagi mengetahui kenyataan lain bahwa temannya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya membuatnya berpikir mungkinkah ada yang lain selain mereka berdua?

Tiba-tiba sebuah nada dering terdengar. Itu nada panggilan _Handphone_-nya. Dengan segera Luhan mengambil benda pipih tersebut dan mengangkatnya. Itu panggilan dari sahabatnya, Minseok.

"_Yoboseo?"_

"_Yoboseo_, _Luhan-ah?"_

"_Ne, _Minseok?"

"_Pulang kerja nanti datanglah ke kafeku."_

"..."

"_Aku menemukan dua orang lagi yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita..._"

—dan mata Luhan langsung membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun telah kembali ke belakang sekolah. Jam pelajaran telah usai dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi mereka masih terdiam di sana dalam bisu.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini menakutkan?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terdiam. Ia menatap bandul di tangannya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Tapi dengan membuangnya, apakah benar-benar yang terbaik?" Sehun menatap Jongin ragu.

"Kali ini, percalah padaku Oh Sehun." Jongin segera merebut bandul milik Sehun. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan meraih bandul miliknya. Dengan cepat tangannya terayun membuang kedua bandul tersebut ke kebun sekolahnya.

"Ini berakhir di sini. Kita tidak boleh membicarakannya lagi," ujar Jongin terengah —entah karena apa. Jongin seperti ketakutan dan sumber ketakutannya adalah karena bandul yang mereka berdua miliki.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Jongin dengan langkah tergesa mendahului Sehun.

Siswa dengan rambut pirang itu menatap ke kebun tempat bandulnya di buang tadi sekilas. Ia membuang nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Jongin. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik, meninggalkan bandul dengan ukiran lambang berbentuk seperti pusaran dan yang satunya dengan ukiran lambang segitiga dengan lingkaran ditengahnya di sana —dalam keadaan terbuang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki gudang belakang rumahnya setelah sebelumnya mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Matahari sudah berada diujung cakrawala, menandakan sebentar lagi malam menjemput. Dan dirinya membiarkan keremangan malam menghiasi keadaan gudang. Tidak ada lampu di sana, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak takut. Ia berjalan dengan cahaya seadanya ke arah buku tua yang sempat ia abaikan gara-gara kedatangan Baekhyun tadi. Mengambil dan mengamati sampul buku tersebut sekilas. Sesaat setelah itu, gudang tempatnya berada tiba-tiba terasa terang dan saat ia menengadah, ia kembali melihat burung dengan bulu terbakar itu berdiri dihadapannya. Itu burung Phoenix —menurut kakeknya. Ngomong-ngomong soal kakeknya, sepertinya Chanyeol harus meminta keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai semua ini padanya.

"Ini semua... bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Burung phoenix tersebut membungkuk sekilas.

_Ini semua akan jelas jika kedua belas dari kalian sudah berkumpul._

Chanyeol kembali membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Burung phoenix di depannya berbicara bahasanya?

_Aku tidak berbicara Chanyeol, aku hanya menyampaikan pikiranku pada pikiranmu._

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Chanyeol kagum yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari burung dihadapannya.

_Aku adalah simbol, pelindung dan bagian dari dirimu. Jadi tentu aku tahu namamu._

"Woah! _Daebak_!" Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menutupi kekagumannya.

Tiba-tiba sehelai burung terbang ke arahnya. Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya menangkap bulu tersebut.

_Itu adalah bulu Phoenix. Kau bisa menyampaikan pesan melalui itu pada sebelas saudaramu yang lain. _

_Sekarang, pikirkanlah sebuah pesan untuk saudaramu, sang Naga._

"Naga? Jadi yang lain pun punya pelindung seperti diriku?"

Phoenix hanya mengangguk. _Hanya beberapa diantara kalian. Gerhana bulan sebentar lagi, segeralah kau mencari kedua belas orang lainnya sebelum terlambat._

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar ucapan Phoenix dihadapannya.

_Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Kirimlah pesan pada sang naga._

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia dengan segera menyampaikan kata hatinya pada bulu tersebut. "Sudah."

_Bakar bulu tersebut dengan kekuatan apimu._

"Caranya?"

_Pikirkanlah kau membakarnya._

Chanyeol segera berpikir ia membakar bulu tersebut.

—dan berhasil, bulu tersebut kini berubah menjadi butiran debu.

.

.

.

Malam sudah hampir menjelang dan latihan sudah berakhir, namun Zitao masih terdiam di bangku taman tempat latihan wushunya. Ia menengadah menatap langit _orange_ di atasnya dengan pikiran yang berkecambuk. Tiba-tiba gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat langit itu karena sebuah handuk kecil yang menutupi wajahnya. Tao menarik handuk tersebut dan menatap sengit orang yang iseng menutup wajahnya dengan handuk. Namun tatapan sengit tersebut perlahan menghangat ketika melihat sang tersangka yang tengah tersenyum padanya —guru Li.

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, Zitao?" Tanya Guru Li dengan mata yang ikut memandang langit senja.

Zitao terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Guru Li. "Guru, bisa kah aku percaya padamu?"

Guru Li mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan dari muridnya itu namun sedetik kemudian tawanya menggelegar. Dengan tatapan polos, Zitao hanya bisa melihat gurunya itu dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, untuk apa kau mengikutiku sampai ke Korea, Zitao? Kau kan bisa mencari guru lain di Cina sana..."

Zitao hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Ia sedikit salah tingkah mendengar penuturan gurunya. Sejujurnya ia ke Korea bukan sepenuhnya karena mengejar gurunya itu, tapi karena ajakan dari Yifan juga. Tapi jika ia bilang itu pada gurunya, mungkin Guru Li akan sedih, jadi lebih baik ia diam dan membiarkan Guru Li berpikir seperti itu.

"Jadi, ada apa Zitao? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Guru..." Zitao kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Yifan tadi pagi, tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sementara itu Guru Li terlihat menunggu ucapan Zitao dengan sabar. "Guru ingat kan legenda mengenai 12 ksatria penjaga pohon kehidupan?"

Guru Li untuk sesaat bingung dengan arah pembicaraan muridnya ini, namun untuk saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Guru yang memberi tahuku dan Yifan _ge_ mengenai legenda itu, jadi..." Zitao merogoh saku celana _training_nya, namun kembali tangannya terhenti ketika ia akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "Sebenarnya Yifan _ge_ bilang padaku untuk merahasiakan ini. Ia bilang untuk saat ini kami tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun...tapi..."

Guru Li semakin penasaran dengan maksud perkataan Zitao. Jadi, ia menunggu dengan penuh hati-hati apa yang akan dikatakan Zitao selanjutnya.

"Aku percaya dengan Guru." Akhirnya Zitao memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dua buah bandul yang ada dalam saku trainingnya. Bandulnya dan bandul milik Yifan.

Guru Li yang melihat itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Tao-_ya_..."

"Aku mendapatkannya seminggu yang lalu, Guru... Lewat sebuah mimpi..."

Tanpa menunggu Zitao melanjutkan kata-katanya, Guru Li langsung mengepalkan tangan Zitao agar menutupi bandul tersebut dengan rapat dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku _training _milik Zitao. Pandangannya langsung waspada. Ia melihat ke segala penjuru arah. Meski Guru Li tidak berhasil melihat siapapun di sana, tapi dirinya masih terlihat cemas.

"Tao, harusnya kau turuti kata-kata Yifan. Ini terlalu berbahaya kalau orang lain sampai tahu. Simpan itu baik-baik, jangan kau tunjukan pada siapapun..." Bisik Guru Li dengan pandangan serius membuat Zitao mengangguk.

—terlambat, sepasang mata kini telah menangkap adegan tersebut di balik tembok dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas.

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap kosong orang berpakaian putih yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Setelah ledakan di toko yang ia alami tadi, dirinya bersama korban lain langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Meski dalam keadaan _shock_ dirinya yakin sekali bahwa ledakan itu berasal dari listrik dalam bola-bola kristal itu dan ia merasa penyebabnya adalah dirinya.

Sebuah suara dari benda persegi terdengar sayup di telinga Jongdae. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap apa yang sedang ditayangkan oleh televisi di sana. Ternyata, itu adalah berita mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpanya tadi. Bukan, itu bukan kecelakaaan. Batin Jongdae menolak bahwa apa yang dialaminya bukanlah kecelakaan yang disebabkan arus pendek listrik. Ia melihat ke arah telapak tangannya yang sekarang terbebat perban dengan perasaan aneh —dan saat itu ia melihat sengatan aliran listrik di tangannya. Jongdae terperanjat kaget. Sesegera mungkin ia menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Yifan melangkah pelan ke arah pusat kota di mana pohon oak berdiri. _Tree of Life_ adalah nama yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Yifan. Tatapannya menerawang pada pohon itu, berharap menemukan keganjilan di sana. Tapi nihil, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dan Yifan langsung melirik siapa yang datang. Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menghampiri pohon oak, tepat diseberang Yifan dan berdiam diri di sana. Yifan mengernyit. Ia tidak mengerti tapi perasaanya mengatakan ia terikat kuat dengan orang tersebut.

Malam mulai menyambut, dan Yifan beserta orang tersebut masih berdiam di sana. Seperti tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tiba-tba sebuah cahaya berpendar jatuh dari langit. Yifan dan orang itu menyadari, mereka sama-sama menengadah. Seperti tidak cukup dengan keterkejutan yang mereka alami hari ini, cahaya berpendar yang merupakan bulu terbakar itu menambah daftar keterkejutan mereka. Bulu itu tepat berhenti di hadapan Yifan dan saat Yifan akan menyentuhnya, bulu tersebut kini berubah menjadi abu bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang memenuhi pikiran Yifan.

_Halo, namaku Park Chanyeol._

_Aku mendapatkan bandul dengan lambang phoenix seminggu yang lalu dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kau alami ketika mendapatkan bandul dengan lambang naga._

_Ayo bertemu besok, jam 10 pagi di pohon oak, pusat kota._

Yifan terdiam mendengar perkataan itu. Namun dirinya langsung membuka matanya ketika orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depannya berucap dengan suara tercekat.

"Ka-kau Kris... bandul naga?"

.

.

.

Seorang pria memandang puluhan layar komputer di hadapannya. Senyum asimetris terukir indah di bibir tipisnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar yang menampilkan reka adegan seorang siswa SMA yang menyelematkan seorang gadis kecil dan reka adegan ledakan di sebuah toko. "Aku menemukanmu, teleportasi... elektrokonesis... ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extraordinary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story©Terunobozu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Part 1b End=**

* * *

**A/N. **Maaf jika banyak _typo_, saya tidak mengeceknya lagi. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk dikritik, saya akan segera memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya. Ini part 1b nya, chapter 1 panjang sekali kan? makanya dibagi dua, hehe, mohon maaf... dalam satu Chapter diusahakan semua tokoh muncul. ^^. Dan saya jadi bingung, fokus tokoh utamanya ntar siapa? sejujurnya saya suka sama semua member EXO, gak ada yang benar-benar ultimate bias, jadi masih bingung siapa yang bakal jadi _main_ di sini. Tapi saya juga gak mungkin buat cerita tanpa ada _main_nya. Ada yang punya saran?

Ini cerita murni Brothership, gak ada Yaoi, Boys Love atau sejenisnya. hehe... maaf kan saya TT_TT

Teman-teman semua bisa memanggil saya Ana atau Teru, terserah sukanya yang mana ^^

**Special Thanks_ :_ chachaofmaridhita, opikyung0113, flowerdyo, cho fikyu, chairun, noonamoudy. hannie, kioko2121, Llalalla, Ateara EXOtics, Akiya Exotics.** Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Tak bosan saya ucapkan terimakasih ^^, _review _dari kalian adalah salah satu semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. :D

_See ya~_


	4. Chapter 2a : Line Fate

Nada dering _handphone _Luhan terdengar dibalik tas kerjanya. Pemuda yang tengah asik memandang jalanan dibalik jendela bus itu kini mulai merogoh tasnya. Mengambil benda persegi di dalamnya dan mengecek sang pemanggil —Zhang Yixing. Sesegera mungkin panggilan itu ia angkat.

"Halo_, _Yixing?"

"_Lu-ge, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang, atau mungkin besok juga."_

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

Yixing menghela nafas di sebrang sana. Entah kenapa, Luhan serasa menangkap nada ragu dan gugup dalam nada suara Yixing. _"Aku pulang ke Changsa, nenekku sakit, ge. Mungkin aku akan lama di sana. Kau tidak apa jika kutinggal, kan?"_

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku anak kecil? Tapi, nenekmu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"_Aku tidak tahu, mama hanya memberitahuku untuk segera pulang."_

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang untuk membantumu berkemas."

"_Tidak perlu, ge. Aku sudah di bandara sekarang, sebentar lagi pesawatku berangkat."_

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

Disebrang sana terdengar helaan nafas Yixing, _"maafkan aku, ge. Mama baru memberitahuku tadi, jadi ini sungguh mendadak."_

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau sudah bawa semua obat-obatanmu, kan?"

"_Sudah."_

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai terluka."

"_Aku akan hati-hati, ge"_

"Di pesawat lebih baik kau istirahat, jangan sampai kelelahan."

"_Baik, ge."_

"Kau sudah bawa dompet, mp3,..."

"_Aku sudah bawa semua yang perlu ku bawa, ge."_

"Jangan lupa pakai selimut ketika di pesawat nanti, udara malam di pesawat sangat dingin."

"_Baik, ge."_

"Setelah sampai sana..."

"_Ge."_

"Ya?"

"_Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Gege tak perlu khawatir."_

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Terdengar gumaman mengiyakan dari Yixing._ "Pesawatku akan berangkat. Aku pergi dulu, ge. Sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai jumpa. Titip salam buat bibi dan paman, juga nenek dan kakek."

Setelah mendengar kata iya dari sebrang, telpon pun terputus. Luhan kembali memasukkan _handphone _nya ke dalam tas. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat khawatir. Mungkin dirinya kekanakan, tapi ia sungguh cemas dengan adiknya Yixing. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil membuatnya tak bisa lengah sedikitpun mengenai Yixing —ditambah dengan kondisi kesehatannya. Pandangan pemuda itu kembali terarah pada jendela bis dengan lantunan do'a dalam hatinya. Semoga Tuhan melindungi adiknya.

_..._

_Itu bahasa cina, kan? Jadi pemuda ini dari cina?_

_..._

_Dia turis? Apa yang ia bicarakan di telpon tadi?_

_..._

_Wajahnya tidak seperti dari negara lain._

_..._

_Cara bicaranya lucu._

_..._

—Luhan tersentak. Sesegera setelah semua suara itu memenuhi kepalanya ia mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru bis. Bis saat itu tengah kosong, hanya beberapa penumpang di dalamnya. Lagi pula, sejauh pandangannya, ia sama sekali tidak melihat orang tengah memperhatikannya atau sedang membicarakannya.

_..._

_Kenapa dengan pemuda ini?_

...

Suara itu muncul lagi. Luhan segera melihat pada wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia yakin suara itu muncul dari sana, tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa wanita ini berbicara padanya. Ia hanya tidak mendengarnya —tapi lebih seperti suara itu tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Wanita paruh baya itu menatap cemas Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya tersentak. Hatinya membenarkan suara yang memenuhi otaknya tadi adalah suara milik wanita ini, tapi caranya menangkap suara itu dirasa berbeda. Dia tidak mungkin —

"Nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan masih menatap wanita itu dengan raut yang berubah bingung namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk kikuk.

_..._

_Apa dia sungguh baik-baik saja?_

_..._

Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suara itu. Ia yakin itu suara wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sampingnya. Tapi dirinya juga yakin ketika suara itu memenuhi kepalanya, wanita itu sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya.

Badannya terasa begitu lemas. Luhan merebahkan dirinya kembali di kursi bis dengan perasaan takut yang menggerayangi. Pandangannya kembali ke arah jendela bis, menerawang apa yang ada dibaliknya. Pikirannya mulai berjalan dengan liar. Hingga membuatnya menarik suatu kesimpulan kalau suara yang ia dengar tidak nyata atau jangan-jangan dirinya terkena _skizofrenia_?

Kepala Luhan menggeleng dengan kuat. Mengenyahkan semuanya dengan otaknya yang terus membisikkan bahwa dia normal, dirinya baik-baik saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan suara langsung menyerang otaknya secara bersamaan. Luhan tersentak, matanya membulat sempurna. Suara itu semakin memenuhi ruang kepalanya hingga rasanya akan meledak. Sebuah darah mengalir sukses melewati lubang hidungnya. Dan semua berakhir gelap bagi Luhan. Bahkan suara wanita paruh baya yang bertanya cemas padanya tak sempat ia dengarkan.

—bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin saja suara yang memenuhi otaknya berasal dari segerombolan orang yang memasuki bis ketika bis yang ia tumpangi berhenti di halte berikutnya.

.

.

.

Yixing mematikan _handphone_-nya. Benar-benar membuatnya dalam modus mati ketika ia telah selesai menghubungi semua orang terdekatnya —yang mungkin akan menghawatirkan dan mencarinya. Membuat semuanya percaya pada dunia kebohongannya.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menghela nafas. Kaitan jemarinya mengerat. Ia tidak biasa berbohong dan ia takut berbohong. Meski dokter yang sekarang tengah mengemudi di sampingnya telah meyakinkannya berkali-kali, tapi ia masih tetap merasa ini tidak benar. Benarkah ini untuk kebaikan semuanya?

Pandangannya beralih pada puluhan pohon pinus yang berjajar di pinggir jalan. Meski hari sudah gelap, tapi Yixing masih bisa melihat bayangnya melalui bias lampu mobil. Entah kemana ia akan dibawa oleh dokter muda bermarga Kim di sampingnya dan entah kenapa ia dengan bodohnya menuruti semua permintaan konyol dokter itu. Yixing tak pernah tahu, ia hanya merasa mungkin ia harus mengikuti dokter muda ini meski entah kenapa hatinya terasa menolak dari tadi.

"Setelah kita menemukan sebelas lainnya, kau akan merasa lebih baik, Yixing-_shi_." Dokter Kim membuka suaranya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan.

"Legenda itu... tidakkah dokter ingin menceritakannya padaku? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Pandangan Yixing masih asyik dengan pohon-pohon pinus di luar sana. Bahkan sekarang dirinya bisa melihat pemandangan binar lampu kota dari celah tumbuhan-tumbuhan tinggi tersebut.

"Tentu aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi setelah kita sampai nanti." Dokter Kim memandang Yixing sekilas hanya untuk memperlihatkan senyum meyakinkannya.

Yixing mampu melihat senyum Dokter Kim yang terpantul di kaca jendela mobil. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya malah tambah tidak yakin. Sekilas ia melihat seekor unicorn di seberang sana —dibalik pohon-pohon pinus itu. Warnanya yang putih kontras membuat Yixing dapat melihat hewan legenda itu dengan jelas. Mata Yixing terfokus pada hewan itu dengan wajah terkejut hingga akhirnya sang unicorn hilang dari pandangannya karena mobil yang semakin bergerak menjauh.

Posisi Yixing masih sama. Ia terdiam di balik jendela dengan pandangan yang ragu. Tadi ia benar-benar melihat unicorn yang sama seperti yang datang dalam mimpinya. Unicorn yang sama dengan mimpinya namun dengan ekpresi yang berbeda yang ditangkap oleh Yixing. Mata unicorn yang muncul dimimpinya selalu dalam binar senang. Berbeda dengan mata unicorn yang tadi ia temui. Mata itu menangis, —

—menyuratkan kesedihan.

.

.

.

Senja sudah berakhir dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Gelap telah menaungi tanah yang dipijak oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Bulan juga sudah nampak meski cahayanya tidak begitu terang. Hanya lampu-lampu jalan yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin dapat melihat sekitarnya.

Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah itu masih saling diam. Semenjak percakapan terakhir mereka di halaman belakang sekolah, tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar semakin jelas di tengah kesunyian dua pemuda itu.

Rumah Sehun sudah terlihat di ujung jalan. Sebentar lagi pemuda dengan rambut yang dicat pirang itu akan sampai di kediamannya. Selang tiga rumah dari rumah Sehun maka Jongin akan menemukan rumahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka merasa tidak rela untuk sampai di rumah sekarang. Setidaknya sebelum keadaaan kembali normal bagi mereka.

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Mungkin ia yang harus memulai. Setidaknya kecanggungan ini harus benar-benar berakhir, bukan?

"Jongin-_ah_!"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya ikut terhenti. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Jongin menggeleng. Kenapa ia harus marah?

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi diam?" Suara Sehun terdengar merengek.

Jongin mengernyit bingung untuk sesaat. Senyumnya muncul beberapa saat kemudian. Dihampirinya Sehun dan dirangkulnya pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Aku diam karena kau diam, _pabbo_! Ayo cepat jalan!" Jongin langsung menyeret Sehun dalam rangkulannya agar kembali melangkah. Tak mempedulikan wajah Sehun yang berubah masam.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kau lebih pintar dariku. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memanggilku _pabbo_." Sungut Sehun dengan tubuh memberontak —mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Jongin.

Sebaliknya, Jongin semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya bahkan hampir mencekik Sehun. Senyumnya semakin melebar —tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang semakin memberontak. "Bukankah langitnya indah?"

"Kau gila!"

Langit saat itu begitu gelap. Bahkan bulan pun tidak begitu membiaskan cahaya. Hal itulah yang mendasari Sehun untuk berpikir kalau Jongin sudah gila. Namun sayangnya Jongin terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sehun masih mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Jongin yang sekarang makin terasa mencekiknya hingga kedua pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba di hadang oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan kaca mata dan alat komunikasi di telinga. Langkah mereka terhenti dengan tatapan bingung. Jujur saja, rasanya mereka ingin tertawa melihat sejumlah orang yang baru Sehun hitung sekitar 10 pria dewasa berdiri di depannya. Penampilan mereka yang mengingatkan kedua pemuda tersebut dengan tokoh agen dalam film-film _action _cukup menarik kelenjar tawa mereka. Meski untungnya, mereka tidak sampai benar-benar tertawa. Namun Jongin dan Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya, apa mereka sedang mengadakan pesta kostum? Atau sedang ada acara _trap_ di sini?

Pemikiran Sehun dan Jongin langsung lenyap ketika secara tiba-tiba kesepuluh orang tersebut mengelilingi mereka berdua. Sinyal bahaya langsung bisa ditangkap oleh Sehun dan Jongin yang sesegera mungkin memasang kuda-kuda asal. Mereka berdua bukan atlit atau anggota klub bela diri, jadi wajar jika tidak mempunyai _basic _dalam memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi _insting _mereka sesegera mungkin langsung memerintahkan untuk melakukan posisi bertahan.

"A-apa yang kalian mau? Kami hanya anak sekolah. Apapun yang kalian cari tidak bisa didapatkan dari kami." Sehun mencoba meredam ketakutannya tapi suara bergetarnya tak mampu ia tutupi.

"Kami hanya punya uang bekal kami yang tidak bersisa banyak dan juga _handphone_," sambung Jongin.

Entah kenapa, Sehun dan Jongin merasa sepuluh orang yang mengepungnya tidak tertarik dengan uang mereka. Dari cara berpakaian mereka, orang-orang ini lebih terasa seperti mafia dan uang bukan tujuan mereka sekarang. Maka dari itu, Sehun dan Jongin langsung merelakan semua barang mereka yang terpenting mereka bisa selamat sampai rumah.

"Kami tidak butuh uang. Kami hanya butuh sang _teleportasi_," ucap salah satu pria berpakaian hitam itu dengan suara beratnya.

Sehun dan Jongin langsung tercekat. Mereka saling memandang. Mata mereka langsung memancarkan ketakutan. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh pria ini yang itu artinya bahaya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Jongin yang dalam bahaya. Dalam tatapan Jongin dan Sehun mereka saling berhitung. Seperti bisa membagi pikiran mereka, kedua pemuda itu mengangguk. Sesegera setelah itu mereka langsung berlari. Tapi sayang, semuanya terlambat. Sebelum Jongin berhasil lari, salah satu dari pria berjas hitam berhasil memukul tengkuk Jongin hingga membuat pemuda itu pingsan seketika. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung berbalik menghampiri Jongin dan mencoba menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Namun yang Sehun dapat adalah pukulan bertubi-tubi dari orang-orang itu. Tenaga dan kemampuan bela dirinya tentu tidak bisa membandingi orang-orang yang tengah menyerangnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sebuah suara lantang terdengar di telinga Sehun. Pemuda itu langsung menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ada bantuan yang datang. Setidaknya itu pemikiran Sehun sebelum ia mendengar salah satu dari yang memukulnya berucap—

"Tidak kusangka, kita juga menemukan sang _elektrokonesis _di sini."

—ketakutan itu berhasil menelusup di hati Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa ini malah akan semakin berbahaya.

.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya masih asyik menatap kopi yang ada di hadapannya. Mengabaikan tiga pemuda lain yang tengah menunggu ucapan selanjutnya yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti mengenai legenda itu, adikku Zitao yang tahu persis legenda itu dari gurunya. Kau tahu... aku hanya mendengar dan sekedar tahu." Pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat gelas kopinya dan menghirupnya sekilas. "Tapi yang aku yakin, kita berempat, ah tidak, bersama adikku jadi berlima... kita adalah bagian dari legenda."

Pemuda tinggi dengan _name tag _Wu Yifan di jas kerjanya menatap tiga orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Bukan lima..." Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pemilik kafe tempatnya sekarang duduk buka suara. "tapi enam," sambungnya mengoreksi ucapan Yifan.

"Ah, maksudmu sahabat cina mu itu? Kita harus menunggu dia datang untuk meyakinkannya," ucap Yifan sambil menghisap kembali kopinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah kau mempunyai _Cola_? Jujur saja, kopi bukanlah _style _ku." Yifan menyodorkan kopinya pada Minseok meminta secara tidak langsung untuk mengganti minumannya.

Minseok hanya menghela nafas. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan ke arah _pantry _untuk mengambil sekaleng _Cola _dingin.

"_Thanks_!" Yifan berseru sekilas melihat Minseok yang berjalan ke belakang kafe.

"Jika yang mengirimimu pesan sama dengan kita, berarti total sudah ada tujuh orang yang berkumpul," ucap Junmyun yang kini tengah menatap Yifan serius.

Yifan langsung berbalik menatap Junmyun, pemuda yang membawanya ke sini setelah ia berucap hal yang aneh padanya ketika di hadapan pohon oak tadi —tepat ketika ia mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol melalui pesan tersebut. Menyeretnya memasuki kafe dan langsung membuatnya bertemu dengan dua orang lainnya. Meski Yifan tidak bisa menunjukkan bandul naga miliknya —seperti tiga orang ini yang langsung menunjukkan bandul mereka masing-masing, tapi entah kenapa Junmyun langsung mempercayainya.

Yifan mengangguk. "Dua muridku memiliki bandul yang sama."

Junmyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Junmyun langsung terperangah.

"Total ada sembilan orang, itu artinya kita tinggal mencari tiga orang lagi," sambung Yifan.

"Ini benar-benar seperti sudah digariskan dalam takdir," lirih Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Antara rasa takut dan takjub kini bercampur dalam benaknya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sebagai legenda? Kau tahu, tidak terjadi apapun di dunia ini?" tanya Junmyun.

"Sudah banyak yang terjadi Junmyun-_shi_." Pandangan Yifan langsung beralih pada Pohon Oak di seberang jendela kafe. "Peperangan dan alam yang sudah tidak stabil.

—dan mungkin sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi."

Junmyun dan Kyungsoo ikut memandang apa yang di pandang oleh Yifan. Pikiran mereka semua langsung dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan mengenai legenda ini. Mengenai alasan legenda itu muncul sekarang dan alasan kenapa mereka salah satu dari legenda itu.

"Kris," ucap Yifan tiba-tiba membuat Junmyun dan Kyungsoo memandangnya bingung. Yifan segera melihat ke arah Junmyun. "Saat aku mendapat pesan tadi, kau menyebut kris dan naga, kan, Junmyun-_shi_?"

Junmyun mengangguk. Dirinya serasa diingatkan dengan dua lembar kertas yang sekarang tersimpan di dalam tas nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yifan dengan tatapan bingung pada Junmyun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu ikut menatap kakaknya bingung. Tanpa berucap, Junmyun langsung mengambil tas nya yang tersimpan di atas meja. Membuka tas berwarna hitam itu dengan tak sabar, ingin segera menunjukkan apa yang ia dapat beberapa hari yang lalu dari pohon oak pusat kota tersebut. Namun belum selesai niatannya itu terlaksana, Minseok datang dengan tergesa ke hadapan mereka.

"Luhan masuk rumah sakit. Kita harus segera ke sana!" Pintanya dengan wajah panik yang disambut anggukan dari Junmyun dan Kyungsoo.

Sementara Yifan langsung tersentak. Orang cina dan seorang guru, itulah yang dibicarakan oleh Minseok mengenai temannya yang memiliki bandul itu. Tidak banyak orang cina yang tinggal di daerah sini dan entah kenapa ketika mendengar nama Luhan dari Minseok, Yifan langsung mengarah pada Luhan yang itu. Luhan teman seprofesinya di tempatnya mengajar.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang Luhan?" Tanya Yifan tak percaya membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang bergegas ke luar kafe.

Minseok segera mengangguk. "Iya Luhan, dia temanku —bagian dari kita," sambungnya yang berhasil membuat Yifan membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Setelah mendengar itu, Yifan sepertinya harus mengakui perkataan Kyungsoo. Jika memang Luhan yang dimaksud oleh Minseok adalah Luhan yang ia kenal, maka ini benar-benar seperti sudah digariskan dalam takdir.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang buku usang yang di bawanya dari gudang dengan wajah bingung. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan apa-apa selain lambang dengan sebuah nama dipojok kanannya dalam setiap lembar kertasnya. Ah, tidak, kecuali lambang miliknya. Dalam kertas yang bertuliskan nama Chanyeol dengan gambar lambang seperti lambang bandul yang ia miliki terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Chanyeol.

Inginnya, Chanyeol bertanya pada sang Phoenix, tapi bahkan burung itu tidak kembali muncul setelah kejadian mengirim pesan di gudang tadi. Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya berulang kali lewat pikirannya sampai dengan suara lantang, tapi burung tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Benar-benar menghilang.

Pemuda dengan suara berat itu sudah bertanya pada kakeknya tentang semuanya. Tapi kakeknya malah memintanya untuk bersabar. Ia bilang, ia akan ikut dengan Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris, sang Naga lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Dan sekarang kakeknya pun ikut menghilang entah pergi kemana.

Jujur saja, ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Ditambah lagi, dia hanya menemukan 10 lambang di sana dengan setiap nama yang berbeda yang tertera dipojok kanannya —yang bahkan tidak bisa dibaca Chanyeol kecuali lembar kertas dengan lambang miliknya. Bukannya Phoenix-nya bilang mereka berdua belas? Kenapa hanya sepuluh lambang yang ia temukan? Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan lambang naga —lambang seseorang yang baru saja dikiriminya pesan dengan cara yang unik.

Buku usang dengan lambang pentagon itu di simpan Chanyeol di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan posisi melintang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran menerawang berharap menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kini berputar dalam otaknya. Hingga sesaat kemudian hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyerah.

Suara deringan telpon rumah terdengar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga, tempat telpon rumahnya berada. Tidak ada sang kakek di sana, itu artinya dirinya sendiri di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya sedang dinas ke luar kota dan kakak perempuannya sedang ada di luar negeri. Jadi, hanya dirinya lah satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang harus mengangkat telepon rumahnya yang berdering.

"_Yoboseo_, keluarga Park di sini," buka Chanyeol dengan perkataan yang sudah diajarkan oleh orang tuanya semenjak ia kecil.

"_Yeolie..."_

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Ia tahu suara siapa itu, yang membuatnya bingung adalah nada suara yang tidak biasanya yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Sebenarnya ,apa yang terjadi padamu..."_

"Baekhyunie, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" jujur saja, Chanyeol mulai cemas sekarang apalagi ketika ia menangkap suara bergetar dari sahabatnya.

"—_apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Tanganku sudah sembuh... ini benar-benar sembuh, dan sekarang mereka bercahaya."_

Chanyeol semakin mengernyit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Apalagi dapat ia dengar suara bergetar Baekhyun yang semakin kentara. Ia seperti ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Baekie?"

"_Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Apa yang terjadi pada kita?!" _Raung Bekhyun terdengar tak terkendali dan sesaat setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus.

Chanyeol menyimpan gagang teleponnya dengan sembarang. Ia segera mengambil jaket yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari ke rumah Baekhyun yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri di rumahnya, orang tuanya tinggal bersama neneknya di luar kota dan kakak laki-lakinya yang dulu tinggal bersamanya sudah menikah dan punya kehidupan sendiri. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol bertambah cemas. Ia sungguh tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabatnya. Baekhyun sendiri dan ia sedang kalut, itu adalah kondisi manusia yang sangat berbahaya bagi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan mata pandanya berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Ketika ia memasuki kamar tersebut, sekitar delapan ruangan yang hanya dibatasi oleh sekat tirai berwarna putih menyapanya. Ini bukan ruang VIP hingga tak heran satu kamar ini terdiri dari 8 ranjang yang saling berhadapan dengan tirai pembatas sebagai pemisah tiap kamar. Pemuda bernama Zitao tersebut tak yakin ada berapa penghuni di kamar ini, fokusnya sekarang adalah Wu Yifan, kakaknya.

Zitao tengah menikmati makan malamnya ketika Yifan menelepon pemuda itu. Mereka tidak berbincang lama ketika Yifan mengatakan ia sedang ada di rumah sakit. Hanya dengan memberi tahu alamat rumah sakit serta nomor kamar, Yifan langsung menutup telponnya. Zitao yang mendapat telpon langsung ke rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa dengan harapan tidak terjadi hal buruk pada kakaknya.

Nyatanya memang tidak terjadi apapun pada kakaknya, bahkan ia sekarang tengah menampilkan senyum khasnya pada Zitao yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Yifan terduduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela kamar yang berada di paling pojok. Melambaikan tangan ke arah Zitao yang entah kenapa menatapnya emosi. Zitao tahu harusnya ia bersyukur, tapi entah kenapa emosinya malah langsung naik ketika melihat Yifan baik-baik saja.

Zitao segera menghampiri Yifan dengan pandangan tajam yang dapat ditangkap oleh Yifan yang sekarang mulai menciut ngeri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tao?"

"Sangat baik, sampai rasanya ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup _ge_," jawab Zitao yang berhasil membuat Yifan tertawa canggung. "Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Dan seketika tawa Yifan langsung terhenti. Ia berdehem beberapa kali untuk menormalkan nada suaranya dan perasaannya yang mulai merasa takut pada tatapan Zitao.

Zitao membuang nafas. Tatapannya melembut membuat Yifan bisa bernafas lega. "Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau membuatku khawatir, _ge_! Tidak bisakah kau lebih jelas memberi tahuku? Kau benar-benar membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kukira kau yang masuk ke rumah sakit, tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuatku yakin kau bahkan lebih dari kata baik," ujar Zitao panjang lebar tanpa menyadari empat pasang mata lain yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh takjub.

"Maafkan aku..." Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia kembali berdehem.

"Tao, kenalkan ini teman-temanku."

Yifan membimbing pandangan Zitao ke sekitarnya, membuat pemuda tinggi itu baru menyadari ada empat orang lain di sana. Satu orang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan tiga orang lainnya yang duduk di kursi yang sama seperti kursi yang diduduki oleh Yifan.

"Apa kalian berbicara bahasa Cina tadi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," ujar Junmyun dengan senyum hangatnya.

Zitao yang mendengar itu hanya mampu tersenyum malu. Ia segera membungkuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya yang tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka dan berbicara bahasa ibunya dengan Yifan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari kalian."

Minseok segera mengibaskan tangannya dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Nah, Tao, perkenalkan ini adalah Luhan, Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Junmyun." Yifan menunjuk ke empat pemuda yang asing bagi Zitao itu secara berurut, dari mulai yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sampai yang duduk paling dekat dengannya.

Zitao segera membungkuk, "Huang Zitao."

"Dan Tao, mereka adalah saudara kita.

—bagian dari legenda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extraordinary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story©Terunobozu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Part 2a End=**

* * *

**A/N**. Maaf, chapter 2 pun dipotong jadi dua bagian. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya juga :)

Pemunculan tokoh disetiap chapter tergantung kebutuhan cerita, jadi saya tidak bisa memaksakan satu tokoh muncul lebih lama atau sebaliknya. Maafkan saya...

Jadi ini diputuskan tidak akan ada _main character_-nya. Mungkin. Kita lihat saja nanti. Ada kemungkinan juga setiap tokoh tidak muncul di setiap chapter tapi tetap akan saya usahakan. Terimakasih atas saran, kritik, dan pengertiannya. Saya sungguh berterima kasih dan menghargai itu.

**As usually, special thanks to: taemin-nia, flowerdyo, YunJaeee Shipper, hlyjs, asa, kioko2121, Ateara EXOtics, Yurako Koizumi, noonamoudy. hannie, lulittledeer20, Yu Hyungseo, Akiya Exotics, Espinosa Lu, chairun, HKY.** Terima kasih banyak atas review berharga dari kalian :)


	5. Chapter 2b : Line Fate

Langit sudah gelap dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya lampu yang berpendar dari dalam vila dihadapannyalah, Yixing mampu melihat sekitarnya. Sebuah vila dua lantai dengan halaman padang rumput. Tidak ada pagar pembatas di sana, dan tidak ada vila lain pula. Sekitarnya hanya sekumpulan pohon pinus dengan jalan setapak yang cukup lebar —cukup dilewati oleh mobil yang mengantarnya tadi. Tidak ada jalan lain setelah itu, seolah-olah jalan tersebut memang ditujukan untuk vila yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Deru mesin mobil terhenti. Secara tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi sunyi. Suara binatang malam kini mulai mendominasi. Mengisi harmonisasi alam —dan itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk Yixing meremang.

"Kita beristirahat di sini."

Yixing berjengit mendengar suara itu. Ia lupa, ada manusia lain selain dirinya di sini. Alasan yang membawanya datang ke tempat yang entah kenapa membuat Yixing semakin gundah.

"Bukankah Dokter bilang akan menceritakan tentang legenda itu?"

Dokter Kim —manusia lain yang disebutkan Yixing menghela nafas lelah. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Yixing meminta penjelasan darinya mengenai legenda ittu.

"Besok. Aku akan menceritakan tentang legenda itu besok, Yixing. Hari ini sebaiknya kau istirahat, karena besok, kita memerlukan kekuatanmu untuk membangkitkan kesebelas saudaramu yang lain."

Yixing hanya mampu mengernyit mendengar jawaban Dokter Kim. Ia segera mencekal tangan Dokter Kim yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya ke arah vila. Bermaksud membuka pintu vila yang terkunci.

"Tunggu! Dokter bilang membangkitkan? Bukankah kita hanya tinggal menemukannya? Sama dengan Dokter yang menemukanku, kan?"

Dokter Kim membalas pertanyaan Yixing dengan tersenyum, yang sejujurnya cukup membuat Yixing semakin tidak yakin.

"Kau akan mengerti besok, Yixing. Ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Dokter Kim sesaat setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu vila.

Yixing ingin kembali bertanya. Tapi ketika ia melihat tatapan memohon dari Dokter Kim akhirnya ia menyerah. Diikutinya langkah Dokter Kim masuk ke dalam vila sederhana yang terlihat tenang itu. Membentenginya dari dunia luar ketika pintu vila itu kembali tertutup. Menelan Yixing di dalam hangatnya fatamorgana suasana vila tanpa menyadari ada mobil lain yang menyusul berhenti tepat di depan vila itu.

Beberapa orang keluar dari mobil itu dengan dua diantaranya membawa masing-masing satu orang dalam gendongannya. Kedua orang dalam gendongan tersebut terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan mereka yang membawanya tidak peduli.

Dibawanya kedua tubuh berbeda usia itu memasuki vila yang sama yang dimasuki oleh Yixing. Hanya saja pemuda dengan seragam SMA dan pemuda dengan kedua tangan terbalut perban itu dibawa memasuki vila melewati jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan yang dilewati Yixing tadi. Segerombolan orang tersebut memilih membawa kedua tubuh tak berdaya itu memutari vila dan memasuki vila melewati pintu belakang.

"Sepertinya Dokter Kim sudah membawa sang vitakinesis bersamanya," ujar salah satu pria sambil membuka pintu belakang vila.

Sementara sisanya yang lain hanya membalas ucapan pria tersebut dengan seringaian penuh dalam senyum mereka. Sepertinya semuanya sesuai dengan skenario yang telah mereka susun.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumah keluarga Byun benar-benar gelap. Chanyeol yang menerobos masuk ketika menyadari pintu rumah tersebut sama sekali tidak dikunci hanya mengernyitkan mata. Mencoba memahami sekitarnya hanya dengan pencahayaan yang minim —berasal dari lampu jalan yang menerobos celah jendela. Dengan kaki yang terantuk benda-benda tak terlihat baginya, ia semakin menerobos masuk rumah yang sebenarnya sudah tidak terasa asing baginya, rumah sahabatnya Baekhyun.

Pemuda tinggi itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyalakan lampu. Entah bagaimana firasatnya mengatakan akan lebih mudah mencari Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa suara dan dalam kegelapan. Chanyeol tidak menyerah, ia masih menelusuri rumah Baekhyun sampai ke lantai 2. Sudah beberapa umpatan yang hampir ia keluarkan tatkala kakinya terantuk benda dan hampir membuatnya jatuh. Namun ia mampu bernafas lega tatkala firasatnya tak melenceng sama sekali.

Di sudut lorong lantai 2, Chanyeol mampu melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Ia bernafas lega ketika melihat sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Dengan langkah ringan dirinya berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Namun langkah itu langsung terhenti ketika Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Ia cukup tersentak melihat hal itu. _Bagaimana bisa?_

Chanyeol dengan sangat yakin ia melihat sebuah cahaya. Dan dirinya juga yakin jika cahaya itu tak lain berasal dari kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terlentang menantang langit-langit rumah.

Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di pojok lorong menengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ia mendapatkan Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Baekhyun tidak kaget mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Karena bagaimanapun ia sudah memprediksi hal ini. Semua orang yang melihat hal ini pasti akan bereaksi sama seperti reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau datang?" tanya Baekhyun serak. Tangisan dan teriakan frustasi ternyata cukup mengambil alih tenaga dan pita suaranya.

"Hm." Chanyeol hanya bergumam membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Jujur saja, selama perjalanan kehidupan mereka sebagai sahabat, hari ini adalah hari tercanggung bagi mereka. Bukan, bukan karena mereka tidak terbiasa bertengkar. Malah kedua sahabat itu tak pernah menghabiskan seharipun tanpa bertengkar dan berdebat. Ya, berdebat. Mereka selalu menyelesaikan pertengakaran dengan berdebat dan ricuh hingga keadaan membaik dengan sendirinya. Sementara sekarang? Bahkan Chanyeol bingung harus mendeskripsikan seperti apa keadaan mereka sekarang.

Mereka tidak bertengkar. Tentu saja. Tapi sejauh hubungan persahabatan mereka, untuk pertama kalinya mereka merasa canggung.

"Kau takut, kan?"

Lirih pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali tersadar.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol tetap dalam posisinya. Alih-alih menghampiri Baekhyun untuk menenangkan pemuda itu seperti tujuan awalnya, dirinya lebih memilih duduk di sana. Memberikan jarak yang cukup berarti antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau bahkan bisa membakar tanganmu sendiri."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terdengar lirih sekaligus sarkastik itu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memikirkan sebuah api keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya. Dan dalam sekejap, lorong tersebut terlihat lebih terang. Ada dua cahaya yang berpendar menerangi lorong itu kini, cahaya dari tangan Baekhyun dan cahaya dari api yang dikeluarkan tangan Chanyeol.

"—atau mungkin cahaya ini keluar karena api dari tanganmu."

Chanyeol memilih untuk diam. Ia lebih suka Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua keresahan hatinya. Meski mungkin sudah dari tadi ia melakukannya, namun Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun masih memerlukan banyak waktu.

"Kenapa kau diam?!" Jerit Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum khawatir melihatnya. "Ini semua salahmu..." suara Baekhyun kembali melemah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tangannya kini terkepal. Mematikan cahaya yang berasal darinya. Membuat pencahayaan sekarang hanya berasal dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas lutut yang ia tekuk merapat pada dada. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Deru nafasnya terdengar tak stabil dan terkesan cepat. Tapi Chanyeol tak mendengar suara lain selain itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, salah satu dari sebelas saudaraku itu adalah kau." Pandangan Chanyeol masih mengarah pada Baekhyun yang tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

Bukannya tidak mendengar. Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol namun dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya untuk menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol yang menurutnya aneh.

"Tapi aku pun jadi benar-benar tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mematikan api di tangannya. Ia memposisikan diri sama seperti Baekhyun, namun kepalanya tidak ia tenggelamkan dibalik lipatan tangannya. Ia hanya menyimpan dagu di atas lipatannya itu. Masih memfokuskan diri untuk melihat ke arah Baekhyun. "Ini benar-benar takdir kita, kan? Tapi ini masih terasa aneh, dan bahkan aku masih merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Api ini, phoenix, buku itu dan

—mimpi itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mencoba melihat sahabatnya yang kini tengah terduduk dan seperti menatapnya. Mengernyit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang semakin tidak ia mengerti.

"Jika kau mau jujur, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengalami ini, kan, Baekie?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Cahaya itu pernah keluar dari tanganmu, kan, Baekie?" tebak Chanyeol. Bukannya ia sok tahu. Tapi menurut pengamatannya, harusnya Baekhyun pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Seperti dirinya yang baru ia sadari, sejak dulu, ia sering sekali tak sengaja membakar barang yang ia pegang tanpa tahu alasannya. Ya, dulu, karena sekarang ia tahu alasannya.

Mata Baekhyun sukses membulat ketika ia terdiam cukup lama

"Jika aku benar, maka seharusnya kau mendapatkan mimpi yang sama denganku —seminggu yang lalu. Pohon oak dan sebuah bandul."

—dan pada akhirnya, cerita itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Sayangnya mereka lupa akan tangan Baekhyun yang terbakar —yang kini kembali menjadi tangannya yang normal tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tak ada yang mempedulikan itu dan semuanya seakan terlupakan.

.

.

.

"Beribu tahun yang lalu, bumi kita dilindungi oleh 12 orang dengan kekuatan elemennya masing-masing. Mereka dipersatukan oleh takdir dan _Tree of Life _—sebuah pohon yang diyakini sebagai pusat kehidupan bumi dan juga penyeimbang alam semesta_._ Dan cara mereka bersatu hampir sama dengan yang kita alami —mimpi, _Tree of Life, _dan sebuah simbol dari sebuah elemen.

Mereka hadir di saat bumi kacau. Peperangan, perbudakan, dan kebiadaban meraja lela. Hingga akhirnya, kunci penyegel raja kegelapan —musuh utama dalam legenda ini— hancur. Raja kegelapan bebas dan bumi semakin kacau. Bahkan mungkin alam semesta. Ia menjadi raja yang di sembah hampir oleh semua manusia di pelosok bumi. Menciptakan ketakutan dan menguasai kekuatan alam. Ditambah lagi, _Tree of Life _berhasil dihancurkan oleh sang raja kegelapan. Menambah ketidakseimbangan alam dan kehancuran bumi.

Dengan tuntunan takdir, 12 orang terpilih akhirnya menyatukan kedua belas elemen mereka yang berbeda. Menyerang dan mengalahkan raja kegelapan. Mereka berhasil menyegel kembali raja kegelapan. Menanam bibit _Tree of Life_ dan membiarkan legenda tumbuh bersama waktu. Dan bumi beserta alam semesta kembali sebagaimana mestinya."

Huang Zitao menghentikan ceritanya dan memandang semua orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Ia menghela nafas sekilas sebelum kembali bercerita.

"Ini adalah inti dari legenda itu." Lanjutnya singkat membuat semua orang dihadapannya —kecuali Yifan yang memang sudah tahu legenda itu— mengeluh tak puas.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Luhan yang masih setia terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya.

Zitao mengangguk. "Jika aku menceritakan semuanya, maka akan semakin terdengar seperti dongeng. Dan aku tidak pandai mendongeng."

"Yang terpenting lagi, kita adalah bagian dari 12 orang terpilih itu," ujar Yifan mengambil alih perhatian semua yang hadir di sana.

"Dan mungkin tugas kita lebih berat dari pada mereka," timpal Zitao melengkapi pernyataan Yifan.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam.

"Jika benar begitu, tugas kita sungguh berat. Apalagi, tidak semua dari kita menyadari apa kekuatan dari elemen kita masing-masing." Minseok mengeluarkan bandul kristal es miliknya dan menatapnya dengan nanar. Ia sungguh tidak mengira, takdir membawanya berperan besar dalam keseimbangan kehidupan sekarang.

"Kita bisa mencari tahu itu bersama-sama, _Hyung_." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Minseok dengan senyum hangatnya dan Minseok membalas senyum hangat Kyungsoo.

Mulai sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ada formalitas di antara mereka. Secara cepat, keakraban melingkupi keenam orang tersebut. Meruntuhkan tembok pembatas. Mengingat fakta bahwa setelah ini mereka akan sering terlibat dan mungkin jadi saudara. Seperti yang diceritakan legenda.

"Tidakkah kau sudah menyadari kekuatanmu, Minseok_ie_?" tanya Luhan memandang sahabatnya itu.

Minseok menjawabnya dengan mengangguk membuat semua terperanjat.

"Benarkah, memangnya apa kekuatanmu, Minseok-_ie_?" Junmyun melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

"Es. Tadi pagi aku membekukan kopi dalam gelasku," jawab Minseok lalu menunjukkan bandulnya pada yang lain. "Tidakkah ini lambang kristal es? Berarti kekuatanku memang itu."

"Kalian akan menemukan salju salah bulan jika sering bersamanya," ujar Luhan dengan senyum jahilnya pada Minseok. Sementara semua hanya memandang Minseok tak percaya.

Tinjuan kecil mendarat di lengan Luhan mendengar pernyataan itu. Sang pelaku adalah Minseok dengan senyumnya.

"Tidakkah ada yang sudah menyadari kekuatannya, selain diriku?" tanya Minseok memandang orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya, punyaku air." Junmyun yang akhirnya mengeluarkan jawaban terlebih dahulu. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas di dalam tasnya yang tadi tertunda untuk ia lakukan. Menunjukkannya pada semua yang ada di sana.

"Lewat beberapa informasi yang aku dapatkan, simbolku adalah droplet. Air. Dan sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku sering bermasalah dengan benda cair tersebut."

Junmyun menghela nafas lelah ketika mengingat pengalaman tidak bersahabatnya dengan air. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu hanya menepuk bahu kakaknya pelan. Menenangkan. Junmyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum hangat lalu beralih pada Yifan. Memberikan salah satu lembar kertas itu padanya. Yifan tidak langsung menerimanya. Ia lebih memilih menatap Junmyun seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Aku mendapatkannya beberapa hari yang lalu dibalik papan nama _Tree of Life._ Hanya ada dua lembar, yang satu memiliki simbolku dan tulisan Suho. Sementara yang lainnya memiliki simbol naga —jika aku tidak salah menebak dengan tulisan Kris di atasnya. Ini punyamu. Jika memang seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh pesan yang kau dapatkan itu benar."

Penjelasan dari Junmyun tersebut cukup membuat Yifan akhirnya mengambil kertas itu. Semua mata memandang mereka berdua dengan penuh tanya. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Yifan sesaat setelah kertas tersebut pindah ke tangannya.

"_K-kids_... tulisan?" Yifan menunjukkan kertas yang dipegangnya tadi pada yang lain.

—dan benar saja. Kertas yang mulanya hanya terdapat gambar simbol dengan nama Kris di pojok kanannya kini secara tiba-tiba sudah dipenuhi oleh tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya.

Mereka semua terdiam. Zitao yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan Yifan langsung mengambil kertas itu. Ia bingung, bagaimana bisa kertas itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan tulisan yang bahkan tak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Ini bukan hangul, bukan juga mandarin. Aku tidak bisa membacanya," keluh Zitao.

Junmyun yang mendengar itu segera mengintip isi tulisan pada kertas yang dipegang oleh Zitao. Seolah ia sudah menemukan benang merahnya, Junmyun mendekatkan kertas miliknya dengan kertas yang dipegang oleh Zitao. Semua orang tampak tertarik untuk ikut mengerubungi kertas tersebut.

"Tulisannya sejenis," pemikiran mereka semua dikemukakan pertama kali oleh Luhan yang diangguki setuju oleh yang lainnya. Setelah itu, semuanya kembali terdiam.

"Tidakkah ini aneh? Nama Suho dan Kris ditulis dengan huruf latin. Kita semua bisa membacanya, tapi kenapa tulisan lainnya ditulis dengan huruf berbeda?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Semuanya kembali berpikir. Junmyun mengernyit. Ia mencoba kembali berspekulasi dan mengaitkan semua _puzzle _yang berhasil ia tangkap dalam otaknya. Dan akhirnya benang merah itu berhasil ditariknya dengan senyum yang sekarang mengembang dalam parasnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi yang pasti kertas ini milikku." Junmyun menarik kertas bertuliskan Suho lalu kemudian mengarahkan kertas di tangan Zitao pada Yifan. "dan kertas ini milikmu, Yifan."

Semua kini memandangnya bingung.

"Tidakkah kalian menangkapnya?"

Serempak semua menggeleng mendapat pertanyaan dari Junmyun.

"Kertas ini bukanlah apa-apa sampai sang pemilik menyentuhnya.

Kertas ini memberikan tulisan —yang walaupun tak ada dari kita yang bisa membacanya— tepat setelah sang pemiliknya menyentuhnya.

Aku, Suho dengan lambang droplet.

Yifan, Kris dengan lambang seekor naga —itu juga jika aku tak salah.

Dan kemungkinan semua dari kita memiliki kertas masing-masing."

Junmyun mengedarkan pandangannya tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan spekulasinya. Semua saudaranya kini mulai menerawang dengan anggukan kepala setuju.

"Apa setelah semua kertas terkumpul, kita bisa membacanya, _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas gelengan oleh Junmyun.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak yakin kalau masalah itu Kyungsoo-_ah_." Junmyun cukup menyesal memberikan jawaban itu. Tapi ia sungguh tak menemukan _puzzle _apapun jika semua terkumpul. "Kemungkinannya _fifthy fifthy_."

Mereka berenam masih berenang di dalam pemikiran masing-masing hingga sebuah sibakan tirai kamar Luhan terdengar. Semuanya cukup terperanjat karena kaget dan itu membuat suster yang datang merasa bersalah.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Suster itu membungkuk menyesal.

"Ah, bukan salah suster."

"Iya, benar. Kami saja yang terlalu serius."

Minseok dan Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan suster yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan menyesal.

"Apa kau akan memeriksa Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Zitao yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari sang suster.

"Sekaligus ingin memberi tahua kalian semua, dengan sangat menyesal aku harus bilang jam besuk sudah habis. Kalian bisa menjenguknya besok."

"Suster aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak bisakah aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan penuh harap.

Minseok yang mendengar itu langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Minseok-_ie_. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

Bohong. Luhan tahu apa yang menimpanya tadi dan itu tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah mendengar mengenai legenda itu, setidaknya Luhan bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Mungkin alasan ia pingsan tadi sore dengan berakhirnya dirinya di rumah sakit ada hubungannya dengan legenda ini. Dengan kekuatannya?

"Tapi Luhan-_ie_..."

"Minseok -_ie_, percayalah padaku. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula kita harus menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini." Luhan menatap penuh permohonan pada Minseok yang masih terlihat tidak setuju.

Junmyun yang melihat itu segera berdiri menghadap suster. "Aku rasa saudaraku sudah baik-baik saja, Suster. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Dokter untuk mengurus kepulangannya?" akhirnya ia yang mengambil keputusan dan mendapat tatapan terima kasih dari Luhan.

.

.

.

Guru Li menutup aula tempat latihannya. Tangannya memang bergerak memutar kunci, tapi pikirannya masih terbang dengan ucapan Zitao beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Li Feng."

Guru Li terperanjat kaget mendengar sapaan itu. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan mendapati sahabat lamanya berdiri di sana dengan senyum hangat yang masih ia ingat.

"Jungsoo?"

Jungsoo, atau Park Jungsoo. Kakek dari Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum hangat pada Guru Li. "Aku kira kau tahu maksud dari kedatanganku."

"Apakah berhubungan dengan mereka?"

Kakek Park mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat lamanya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari adalah jam sibuk untuk sekolah. Para siswa mulai berdatangan memenuhi ruang kelas mereka, begitupun dengan Yifan yang memasuki ruang guru dengan malas. Tadi ia sempat mampir ke bagian absensi untuk memberi kabar Luhan tak bisa masuk hari ini karena sakit. Ingin rasanya ia juga cuti hari ini, tapi ia kembali ingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang guru. Dan itu cukup membuatnya terbebani.

Tidak bisa Yifan pungkiri. Dirinya pun merasa lelah. Maka setelah ia sampai di mejanya, dirinya dengan segera terduduk manis dan menumpukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kemarin malam setelah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit, Yifan beserta yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam di kafe milik Minseok. Memikirkan semuanya mengenai legenda itu dan mencoba menemukan apa yang bisa mereka temukan semalaman suntuk. Dan inilah akhir dari semuanya. Dirinya kelelahan karena kurang tidur. Sial baginya yang pagi ini ada jam mengajar.

"Aku akan tidur di ruang UKS setelah memberikan tugas pada anak-anak," Yifan tersenyum ketika mengutarakan rencananya itu dalam gumaman setengah sadarnya. Ah, sempurna sekali. Ia biarkan siswanya mengerjakan tugas dan ia pergi untuk tidur di UKS. Rencana yang sempurna untuk menjemput hari yang indah bagi Yifan.

"Pak Wu!"

Sialnya panggilan suara itu langsung menghancurkan rencananya. Itu panggilan dari kepala sekolah di sekolah tempat Yifan mengajar. Dengan berat hati ia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. Memberikan sikap sesopan mungkin.

"Apa kau ada jam mengajar pagi ini?"

Yifan mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan tak biasa dari kepala sekolahnya. Selain itu nada tanya itu terdengar begitu panik.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini..."

Yifan dapat menangkap sorot kepala sekolah yang semakin gelish. "Ada apa, Pak? Saya masih bisa memberi anak-anak tugas dan meninggalkan kelas jika itu sesuatu yang mendesak," ujar Yifan yang tak diketahui kepala sekolah langsung merutuk dalam hatinya —_dan rencana untuk tidur di UKS gagal_.

"Ini mengenai murid kelasmu, Pak Wu. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun..."

.

.

.

Yifan memandang miris rumah di depannya —rumah keluarga Kim, Kim Jongin. Semuanya berantakan seperti korban perampokan. Tapi mungkin memang mirip dengan perampokan.

Penculikan dan pembantaian.

Itu yang didengar Yifan dari kepala sekolah tadi pagi. Ia menatap rumah yang sudah dikelilingi oleh garis polisi. Mencoba mencari tahu dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Di sana masih ada beberapa polisi yang bertugas. Salah satu diantaranya sedang meminta keterangan dari seorang wanita muda yang Yifan tahu adalah kakaknya Jongin. Keadaannya memprihatinkan. Ia terlihat tak kuasa menahan tangis dan tubuhnya ditopang sepenuhnya oleh sang suami. Dan dengan teganya pak polisi masih menanyainya. Ah, tidak, itu memang sudah tugasnya. Usaha terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Lewat keterangan semuanya, Yifan akhirnya tahu. Kedua siswanya diserang ketika pulang sekolah. Jongin diculik dan Sehun ditinggalkan dengan kondisi memprihatinkan —_shock_ dan trauma. Lewat CCTV yang dipasang di jalan, pelakunya adalah segerombolan pria berjas hitam dan korban penculikan bukan hanya Jongin, tapi satu orang pemuda lagi yang mencoba menyelamatkan mereka. Naasnya, pemuda tersebut tidak berhasil menolong dan malah ikut diculik. Lewat kartu pengenal dalam dompetnya yang terjatuh, pemuda itu diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae.

Masalahnya tidak hanya berhenti sampai di sana. Rumah kedua pemuda itu langsung di serang oleh segerombolan orang yang sama, entah mencari apa —karena tidak ada sama sekali barang berharga yang hilang. Beruntung bagi Jongdae yang hidup sendiri jadi hanya rumahlah yang terkena dampaknya. Dan malapetaka bagi keluarga Kim, karena tepat ketika segerombolan orang itu menyerang rumahnya —tepat dengan saat Jongin harus merelakan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua dibunuh dengan sadis.

Yifan menghampiri kakak Jongin dan berbasa-basi sebentar. Menyampaikan ucapan belasungkawanya dan berkata dengan tulus akan membantu mencari Jongin. Setelah cukup lama berucap, Yifan pamit dengan alasan untuk menjenguk Sehun —korban lainnya. Dengan bungkukan pamit, dirinya langsung melangkah pergi ke rumah yang berjarak tiga blok dari sana.

Selama perjalanan singkatnya menuju rumah keluarga Oh Sehun, Yifan semakin terlelap dalam pemikirannya. Keluarga Kim tidak memiliki musuh. Mereka bukan salah satu pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai saingan di mana-mana. Lagipula motif penjahatnya seperti bukan harta. Lalu apa?

Pemikiran pemuda tinggi itu semakin dalam hingga sebuah pecahan terdengar dari dalam rumah yang ia lewati. Yifan terdiam sejenak menatap rumah tersebut. Baru ia sadari, itu adalah rumah keluarga Oh, dan ia hampir melewatinya. Suara pecahan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan isak tangis. _Sial!_

Yifan ingin segera menghubungi polisi yang berada tidak jauh darinya untuk datang ke tempat itu. Entah kenapa pemikirannya langsung mengacu pada segerombolan orang yang menyerang Jongin dan Sehun. Dirinya hendak berlari ke arah polisi namun segera berbalik arah ketika mendengar teriakan seorang anak memanggil ibunya. Itu adalah suara Sehun.

Tanpa memikirkan hal lain, Yifan langsung mendobrak masuk. Ia sungguh kalut hingga tidak sampai berpikir untuk lebih memilih memanggil polisi dan malah mengorbankan dirinya memasuki rumah yang kini sudah hancur berantakan. Hal yang lebih mengiris adalah, kini ia dihadapkan pada dua orang yang tengah menusuk pria dan wanita paruh baya yang telah tergelatak tak berdaya. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh tak berdaya itu berhasil menutupi lantai marmer ruang tengah di mana Yifan berada kini. Dirinya tiba-tiba langsung merasa mual ketika bau khas darah menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Mereka masih asyik menusuk tubuh tersebut tanpa menyadari kehadiran Yifan. Sial bagi Yifan, karena ia berada di tempat yang salah. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka masuk dan membuat kekacauan di rumah ini tanpa diketahui oleh polisi yang bahkan tidak jauh dari mereka.

"_Eomma... eomma... eomma... appa... appa... appa..._"

Suara lirihan itu cukup untuk membuat Yifan tersadar. Ia menatap Sehun yang berada ditangan seorang pria. Ia terlihat begitu hancur. Matanya tidak fokus bahkan badannya menggigil. Bibir bergetarnya terus memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ia terlihat sedih tapi dirinya tidak menangis. Yifan yang melihat itu sungguh merasa teriris. Jiwa Sehun pasti sudah terguncang.

"Kita menemukan yang lainnya..." interupsi seorang pria lainnya yang tanpa Yifan sadari ada dibelakangnya.

Dengan spontan Yifan langsung mengambil dua langkah menjauh dari pria yang berbicara tadi. Memasang kuda-kuda seadanya. Sial, kali ini ia baru merasa menyesal selalu menolak ajakan Zitao untuk berlatih _wushu_. Alhasil, dalam pertarungan kali ini dapat dipastikan dirinya akan kalah.

Yifan melirik Sehun yang tampak tak begitu terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Matanya masih kosong dan meratapi nasib kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada di hadapannya kini. Tapi Yifan masih bersyukur, setidaknya Sehun baik-baik saja. Ia sama sekali tidak terluka. Tunggu! Yifan tersentak ketika baru menyadari, kondisi fisik Sehun terlalu baik-baik saja untuk korban sebuah penyerangan di mana kedua orang tua Sehun bahkan sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Jadi, target mereka memang untuk mengambil Sehun?

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, sepertinya itu benar," ucap salah seorang pria berjas yang tadi berada di belakang Yifan. Secara perlahan ia mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Yifan dan saat itu pula Yifan mengambil langkah untuk mundur. "Tak kuduga, segampang ini kita menemukan yang lainnya. Sang aerokinesis dan _levitation_," sambung pria tersebut.

Yifan mengernyit tak mengerti ketika mendengar ucapan pria yang saat ini mulai menghampirinya. Aerokinesis dan _levitation_. Entah dimana, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Mereka memang benar-benar terhubung. Akan tertarik dengan sendirinya jika salah satu diantara mereka dalam bahaya. Kukira itu adalah hal konyol, tapi mengingat tentang legenda ini pun, semuanya memang terasa sangat konyol," seorang pria yang memegangi Sehun menimpali rekannya dengan diakhir tawa renyah yang membuat Yifan ingin mematahkan lehernya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yifan tersentak. Ya, kata itu memang tidak asing, ia pernah mendengarnya tadi malam ketika mereka sudah di kafe Minseok. Tepatnya dari Zitao.

...

"_kedua belas orang terpilih dalam legenda itu memiliki kekuatan air, hidrokinesis. Cahaya, lunarkinesis. Api, flame. Tanah, terrakinesis. Teleportasi. Angin, aerokinesis. Gravitasi, levitation. Frost, cryokinesis. Telekinesis. Healing, vitakinesis. Petir, elektrokinesis. Dan waktu, chronokinesis."_

...

Ini lebih berbahaya. Orang-orang ini mengincar dirinya dan Sehun. Mungkin juga dengan Jongin dan seseorang bernama Kim Jongdae itu? Tapi Yifan tak bisa berpikir, dari mana mereka tahu bahwa dirinya seorang aerokinesis atau _levitation _yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu? Lalu Sehun?

Tidak ada waktu berpikir lebih untuk Yifan karena pria dihadapannya semakin menghampirinya dan ia semakin tersudut untuk mundur.

"Berterima kasihlah pada naga di belakangmu, karena kita akhirnya tahu bahwa kau salah satu dari legenda." Bersamaan dengan itu, pria dihadapan Yifan langsung menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

Bukan. Pistol itu bukan diarahkan kepadanya. Peluru tersebut melewati telinganya begitu saja seperti mengincar objek lain di belakangnya. Tepat ketika Yifan berbalik, ia menemukan seekor naga hitam berdiri gagah di sana. Naga itu, jika tidak salah Yifan mengingat, itu naga yang ia jumpai kemarin di sekolah.

Bersamaan dengar peluru yang bahkan tidak bisa menembus tubuh sang naga, suara memekakan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sial, kita tidak memperhitungkan bahwa yang datang adalah sang pengendali naga," umpat salah satu mereka.

Belum sempat Yifan memproses semuanya, dengan begitu cepat sebuah semburan api keluar dari mulut sang naga. Menghantam orang-orang berjas itu yang kini mulai berlari berlindung dibalik tembok dan benda apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari semburan api.

_Kris, cepat selamatkan wind_.

Yifan mematung mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak salah, kan? Rasanya naga itu berbicara padanya? Tapi apa yang ia panggil tadi? Kris?

_Kris, cepatlah! Sebelum bantuan yang mereka panggil datang!_

Yifan langsung tersentak mendengar perintah dari naga tersebut. Ia segera berlari ke arah Sehun. Memeluknya dengan segera ketika mendengar remaja itu masih menggumamkan ayah dan ibunya dengan suara lirih. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan sang naga mengenai Kris dan _wind_. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah menyelamatkan Sehun dan dirinya —dan mungkin itulah yang dimaksud sang naga.

_Cepat kau naik ke punggungku!_

Yifan mengangguk dan segera membawa Sehun ke arah naga yang masih menyemburkan api pada segerombolan pria berjas hitam itu. Ia segera menaikan Sehun ke punggung sang naga dan dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang menaiki punggung sang naga. Setelah semua dirasa aman, Naga itu langsung terbang dan mengepakkan sayapnya ke atas. Menerobos atap rumah Sehun dan melesat ke langit. Yifan sempat melihat ke arah bawah di mana polisi yang tadi berada di rumah Jongin sekarang malah menembakinya dengan peluru.

Melihat itu, hati Yifan langsung bersyukur tidak memanggil polisi tadi. Karena sekarang ia tahu, polisi sudah menjadi salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

"Maaf..." gumam Yifan mencoba mengajak bicara naga yang ditungganginya setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

'_Kita hanya berbicara lewat pikiran, Kris,' _ujar naga tersebut seperti mengerti maksud dari Yifan memanggilnya.

"Benarkah?"

Naga dibawah Yifan hanya mengangguk.

'_Akan kujelaskan semuanya nanti —termasuk panggilan Kris itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka sudah mengetahui tentangmu dan wind —dan itu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau mengganti tempat pertemuanmu dengan sang pengendali api.'_

"Pengendali api?"

'_Yang mengirimimu pesan kemarin. Tempat umum bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengumpulkan kedua belas orang terpilih saat ini.'_

"Oh... tapi bagaimana cara menyampaikannya?"

'_Hanya cukup kau berpikir kau terhubung dengannya dan mengirimkan pesan padanya. Karena pada dasarnya kalian sudah terikat.'_

Sebenarnya Yifan tidak mengerti tapi akhirnya ia memilih mencoba. Mengangguk dan mulai memikirkan sebuah nama, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Sesuai instruksi yang diberikan sang naga, dirinya mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol.

_Aku Wu Yifan, orang yang kau hubungi kemarin._

_Sebaiknya kita bertemu di Kafe Xoxo. Terlalu berbahaya untuk bertemu di pohon oak pusat kota._

Yifan terdiam setelahnya. Ia tak yakin pesan itu akan sampai, tapi ia mencoba mempercayai sang naga yang bahkan eksistensinya masih seperti mimpi bagi Yifan. Matanya kini beralih pada Sehun yang masih dalam dekapannya dengan keadaan yang buruk. Pikirannya jadi menerawang pada orang-orang tadi. Mereka seperti sengaja melakukan hal tersebut untuk mengincar Sehun, dan mungkin dirinya?

.

.

.

Chanyeol dengan terburu menyeret Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kafe. Entah kenapa ia terlihat begitu gelisah. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apa penyebab Chanyeol seperti itu. Tadi pagi saat ia dijemput oleh Chanyeol untuk bertemu orang yang memiliki garis takdir seperti mereka, pembawaannya masih ceria seperti biasa. Tapi semenjak di bus tadi, pemuda tinggi itu langsung berubah gelisah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan Yeol-_ie_?"

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik pada Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu sekilas menatap Kakek Park yang ikut bersama mereka —sesuai dengan janjinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek-_ie_. Hanya merasa khawatir. Wu Yifan —sang pengendali naga mengirim pesan padaku tadi. Entah kenapa perasaanku langsung tidak enak."

"Tenanglah Chanyeol-_ie_, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kakek Park buka suara membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lembut. Senyuman khas itu akhirnya keluar.

"Semoga saja, Kek."

Mereka bertiga kembali melangkah memasuki kafe Xoxo yang sudah ada di depan mata. Tepat setelah mereka memasukinya, sebuah pemandangan canggung langsung memerangkap keduanya —Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sementara Kakek Park urung mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam kafe. Ada hal penting yang harus beliau kerjakan, setidaknya itulah alasan yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

Kafe itu telah diisi oleh tujuh orang yang kini terdiam ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu kusut. Bahkan dapat Chanyeol tangkap seorang remaja diantara mereka terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Bibir bergetarnya bergumam dengan lirih memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Salah satu dari pemuda di sana dengan wajah yang mirip dengan remaja itu memeluknya dengan ucapan penenang. Sementara pemuda lainnya hanya menatap remaja itu dengan miris.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hari ini kafe tutup." Salah satu pemuda itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih diam menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, itu..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang malah terdiam memandang pemuda di sekitarnya. "Kami..." Baekhyun kembali terdiam bingung harus bicara apa. Yang tahu semua dan mengajaknya ke sini kan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik lengan kemeja Chanyeol pelan, membuat pemuda tinggi itu segera tersedar.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Chanyeol membungkuk yang langsung dibalas bungkukan oleh orang yang memberi tahu kafe tutup tadi. "Aku Park Chanyeol, aku di sini untuk bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Wu Yifan."

Bersamaan dengan salam dari Chanyeol semua mata langsung mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau... salah satu dari kami?" tanya pemuda itu. "Ah, maafkan aku yang tidak menyadarinya. Orang yang kau maksud berdiri tepat di samping kirimu."

Chanyeol langsung melihat ke sebelah kirinya dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang dan berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau datang ke sini dengan aman, kan?" tanya Yifan pada Chanyeol yang kini langsung memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga membawa satu orang lainnya. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Kekuatannya cahaya." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke arah depan.

Semua orang di kafe itu langsung mengangguk menyambut kedatangan mereka kecuali satu-satunya remaja yang masih setia dengan pandangan kosongnya. Chanyeol tak menyadari tatapan ramah menyambut mereka tercampur dengan tatapan gelisah. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung terdiam dengan perasaan aneh.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu seusai dirinya memperkenalkan diri tadi.

"Sayangnya tidak." Pemuda yang paling kecil dengan mata bulatnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?" Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya bingung.

"Kita di incar," gumam Yifan yang mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol dengan jelas.

Mata kedua pemuda bermarga Byun dan Park itu langsung membulat tak percaya. _Diincar? Apa maksudnya?_

Suara lonceng pintu kafe kembali terdengar. Membuat semua mata kini mengarah pada pintu kafe.

"Guru Li?"

"Kakek?"

Chanyeol dan salah satu pemuda tinggi lainnya di sana mengucapkan hal itu secara bersamaan. Sementara kedua orang tamu yang sudah cukup berumur itu hanya mampu membalas keterkejutan mereka dengan senyuman.

"Gerhana bulan sebentar lagi, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Kita harus melatih kemampuan kalian sesegera mungkin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extraordinary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe, Fantasy, Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story©Terunobozu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Part 2b End=**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Jaylyn Rui** : Terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa, tapi pertanyaanmu semuanya bakal terjawab di cerita kok :)

**YunJaeee Shipper** : Dokter Kim di basmi? wah ntar ceritanya cepat selesai... hehe

**hlyjs** : iya kah? soalnya pemotongan maksa. Jadi intinya secara keseluruhan chap 2 panjang kok, kalau digabung sama yang ini #grin. Pertanyaannya bakal terjawab lewat cerita :)

**Ateara EXOtics** : Soalnya saya seneng sama brotherhood Luhan sama Yixing jadi FFnya kena dampaknya :). Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab seiring cerita berjalan. Hehe... Terimakasih, ini lanjutannya :D

**kioko2121** : Saya juga penasaran, ini kapan selesainya ya? :)

**chairun** : Terima kasih. Yupz, saya lagi suka 4D-nya Galaxy_fanfan, jatuhnya jadi masukin partnya dia yang itu. Ini lanjutannya :)

**Akiya exotics** : nasibnya tergantung cerita ini dibawa kemana. hehe, ini lanjutannya :) terimakasih

**noonamoudy. hannie** : sebenarnya saya yang terlalu ngefans sama 4D-nya Yifan, jadi logay-nya masuk cerita :p semuanya bakal terjawab dengan cerita. :) Luhan ya? coba kita lihat nanti.

**Baby Cho Brannick** : Hehe, terimakasih :) semuanya akan terjawab lewat cerita. Tapi maaf, saya mungkin tidak bisa update cepet u,u

**Llalalla** : tidak apa-apa, malah langsung dapat chap selanjutnya. hehe, kamu komen saja aku udah seneng banget kok :). Ah terimakasih. semoga lama-lama gak jadi bosan ya sama ceritanya... hehe, semua penasaranmu akan terjawab lewat cerita. termasuk Kedok Dokter Kim. hehe

..

Terimakasih atas reviewan berharga semuanya. Itu support yang sangat bernilai bagi saya :).

_**Clue**_ untuk cerita ini adalah, kalian jangan terlalu terjebak dengan legenda ya? ^_^


End file.
